Forced
by Zuppi
Summary: After the Dai Li capture Sokka, Zuko concocts a plan to free his uncle from Azula's clutches. With honor and duty at stake can Zuko and Sokka set their differences aside for the sake of the common good? ZukoSokka slash. Please don't read if offended by m
1. Chapter 1

Katara breathed slowly and deeply, her eyes closed and brow wrinkled in concentration. She held her hands over Aang's chest and took a deep breath before summoning all her available energy. Focusing, she willed Aang's chi to align, feeling her entire body tremble with effort. She could sense the magic flowing in her veins, tingling under her skin and desperately she knew it was not working. Whimpering she opened her eyes before laying her hand on Aang's forehead. A tear escaped her eye as she looked to the others. "He's running a high fever and I can't help him." She sniffed, her voice breaking. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to calm down Katara, I can feel you shaking like a leaf." Toph sighed.

"How am I supposed to calm down when for all I know Aang's... he's-" She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears.

Sokka moved to her side, laying a hand of her shoulder. "It's ok Katara, we'll think of something." He attempted to sound reassuring but knew he sounded false. She sobbed loudly, launching herself at him. Sokka wrapped his arms around his sister, wishing there was more he could do than console her.

"What are we going to do, Sokka?"

"Belladonna"

"What?" Both Sokka and Katara turned to Toph in confusion.

"Belladonna is often used by people of the Earth Kingdom to bring down a fever."

Katara pulled away from Sokka. "But it's a magical fever. Belladonna might not do anything to help." She turned back to Aang.

"He has a huge burn on his back, there's nothing much magical about that. Anyway It's not like it'll make anything worse." Toph crouched down next to Aang.

"Toph's right. We should try whatever we can." Sokka got to his feet. "Where does belladonna grow?" He asked, turning to Toph.

"It's rare in the wild. Most larger apothecary shops carry it." She turned her unseeing eyes to him.

"How does that help?" Zatara cried, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Toph scowled "Well _sorry_. I was-"

"I'll take Appa to Ba Sing Se and get some" Sokka interrupted them.

"What?!" Katara jumped to her feet. "Don't be crazy, it's Fire Nation now, you'll never make it."

He turned to his younger sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've got to try Katara. We can't take the chance that Aang will pull out of this on his own." Zatara began to weep, her bottom lip trembling. Sokka smiled crookedly at her, the grin not quite reaching his eyes. Her pulled her into an embrace. "I'll be fine. You stay here and concentrate on your healing. I bet Aang will be fine by the time I get back."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Zuko stared out over the vast city of Ba Sing Se from atop the castle. The Dai Li had been dispatched to ensure the citizens did not rebel at the news the city was now in the hands of the Fire Nation. He doubted Azula would have any problems with an uprising. During his time living and working among the people he had got to know them and their way of thinking. The war was never mentioned, they all believed they were safe from any danger. They were not a strong people. He doubted the thought to rebel would even occur to them. Azula had well and truly won.

He sighed, fingering the scar that marred his face. Adrenaline flowed freely through his veins. Did his father really want him to return? After all this time was his rightful place as heir really going to be reinstated? It was all so unexpected. All the time he'd been searching for the Avatar he'd dreamed of getting his birthright back but now it just felt... wrong. He had betrayed one of the only people to have faith in him, nothing about the situation felt honorable. He couldn't bear to think about Iroh locked in a cold, dank cell somewhere, labeled a traitor when he was the most honorable man Zuko knew. He hung his head and massaged his temples attempting to alleviate the ache in his head.

"Brooding still, are we Zuzu?"

He turned to see his sister barely veiled in shadow. She smirked sadistically, stepping from her dark subterfuge. "I told you not to call me that."

She snorted in response, coming to stand next to him. "What do you think of my city?" Her eyes darted around the vast empire before them. "A messenger has been dispatched to the palace, soon Father will know of _our_ triumph."

Zuko looked away from her. Her could tell from her tone of voice that she didn't place much credit with him for bringing the Earth Kingdom to it's knees. He wondered what Azula had said of him in her message but found he could not ask. "I'm sure he'll be very proud of you." He could not keep the bitter tone from his voice. Azula turned to look at him but he shied away from her penetrating gaze. He looked once more over the city before something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. The shape was very far away but even at such a distance it's massive bulk was unmistakable - Appa. Zuko tried to control his emotions but Azula noticed his sharp intake of breath nonetheless.

"What is it?" She demanded, futilely leaning over the wall in an attempt to get a clearer view.

"It's the Avatar." Zuko answered turning from her and striding in the direction of his room, intending to retrieve his broad swords.

Azula laughed behind him. "Perfect. Not only have I taken the city of Ba Sing Se but soon the Avatar will be mine." Zuko heard her turn and address one of the Dai Li. "Assemble the strongest Earthbenders."

"NO!" Zuko whipped round to meet her. "The Avatar is MINE!"

Azula's eyes darkened. "You cannot be trusted to capture him, Zuko. You've failed too often before."

Zuko began to tremble in rage. He felt the fire dance within his veins. "I _will_ capture the Avatar. Don't get in my way Azula."

She stared pointedly at him and Zuko felt electricity crackle in the air. His heart racing, he prepared himself for an immanent attack. "Fine." Azula turned from him, the magical energy dying as she did so.

"What?" Zuko was caught off guard by her sudden change in demeanor.

"You go capture the Avatar." She answered her back still to him. "But take a contingent of the Dai Li with you."

"I don't _need_ their help" Zuko replied acidly.

"Of course you don't big brother," Azula turned to face him, a sarcastic smile on her face. "But it couldn't hurt."

Zuko turned from her, intent on leaving to capture the Avatar as soon as possible. "Fine."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka alighted from Appa as quietly as possible. He knew he had to move fast; it was likely Appa had been noticed by now and that the Dai Li, or worse Azula, were on their way. He ran through the streets of what he knew to be the medical quarter. Upon finding an apothecary he smashed the door open, no thought for subtlety. He searched the shelves as quickly as possible before finding a jar labeled 'belladonna'. Not knowing how much they needed he simple took the whole thing, stuffing it into the bag he brought with him. Turning he jumped through the smashed door and landed lightly on his feet. He began backtracking to Appa's location. He turned a corner at speed and ran straight into a group of Dai Li astride ostrich horses, with Zuko in the lead.

Sokka could only stare at them for a second before turning tail and running back the way he came.

"Capture him!" Zuko dug his heels into the side of the ostrich horse forcing it after Sokka.

Sokka ran desperately, his only thought on how to evade the hunters. He zig zagged his way down narrow streets, Zuko and the Dai Li at his heels the entire time. He was unsure of the way, having only visited this area once during their stay in Ba Sing Se. Not knowing his exact location he could only pray to the spirits that he was heading in the general location of Appa. He turned a corner, relaxing slightly as the area began to look familiar. Up ahead he was certain was the small park he had left Appa in. He passed through the gates and into the park where he had left the great flying bison. But something was wrong. He could hear Appa crying out in distress. Forcing all his energy into one last sprint he burst through a large shrub and into a clearing. His heart sank, however, to find Appa subdued by the Dai Li. They had constructed a large rock enclosure around him. Several of them seemed to be concentrating on keeping it intact as Appa crashed against it in an attempt to escape.

Suddenly someone grabbed his wolf-tail from behind. Sokka struggled against the iron tight grip, cursing himself for remaining motionless in his shock. The icy cold steel of a sword against his neck quietened his struggles. "Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked pulling his hair tighter, causing Sokka to rise on tiptoe.

"He's far away from _you_!" He spat in disgust.

"Search him" Zuko threw Sokka into the arms of the waiting Dai Li soldiers.

Zuko urged his ostrich horse forward to one of the soldiers helping contain Appa. "Any sign of the Avatar?"

"No sir." He turned and looked up to Zuko. "It does appear the boy was traveling alone."

"Bring the beast to the castle but leave a full unit in the area in case he's lying." Zuko turned back to the men searching Sokka. "Well?"

"We found these sir." One indicated to a pile of equipment lying on the ground. "But he also had this in his possession" He handed the large jar of belladonna to Zuko.

"Belladonna?" Zuko asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's commonly used to treat a fever." The same Dai Li soldier answered him.

Zuko turned his attention to Sokka. "The Avatar's sick?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I'm not telling you anything." Sokka struggled in vain against his captures.

"Bring them back to the castle." Zuko turned from the scene. "We will interrogate him there."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Zuko marched in front of the two Dai Li soldiers confining Sokka. He felt tense being in the jail and tried to banish thoughts of Iroh from his head. They traveled the dark hallways on their way to the secure unit usually used to contain those with bending abilities. Zuko was taking no chances with Sokka.

"Eat your filth, scum!" They turned a corner to find a solider throwing a bowl of rice into a cell.

Zuko grimaced at his behavior. "What is the meaning-" He inhaled sharply when he recognized the cell. It was where his uncle was being held. "How _dare_ you!" he raced forward, pushing the soldier out of his way. "Uncle!" He knelt by the older man, who was now covered in rice. "Uncle, I'll ensure they get you clean clothes and-"

"No!" Iroh met his eyes for an instant before looking away. "You shame me Prince Zuko. I do not need your help" He got up, and walked away from Zuko.

Zuko stared after him. He could not stand that his uncle was disappointed with him. He looked around the tiny cell, revolted at the conditions Iroh was being held in. This was not right.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers restraining Sokka questioned him tentatively.

Zuko composed himself before turning around. "There's no need to house the Water Tribe boy here." Sighing heavily Zuko left Iroh behind. "Come with me." He led them back the way they came. "These cells should be sufficient. He's not a threat." Zuko sneered as the guards threw Sokka into the cell. "He can't even waterbend."

"Hey!" Sokka cried out in indignation. "I can kick your ass bending or no bending."

Zuko scowled at him. Quick as lighting he sprinted to Sokka's side and punched him hard in the stomach. Winded Sokka fell to his knees, cradling his stomach. Zuko knelt by him and whispered in his ear. "Do you i really /i want me to put you in a more secure cell?" Sokka turned to look at him quizzically but Zuko's face was blank. After a beat Zuko rose to standing. He glanced at Sokka one last time before turning and exiting the cell. The heavy iron door closed with a large bang leaving Sokka confused in the darkness.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Zuko was kneeling before his meditation table, eyes closed, deep in thought. He tried to keep his breathing steady and mind clear but the candles before him flickered constantly, visual evidence of the turmoil that was his mind. He could not decide what to do. He had a plan for helping his uncle, for freeing him from such a disrespectful fate but to go through with it would mean becoming a traitor himself. If he was found out not only would his honor be gone forever but he also would be labeled a traitor and killed on sight if he ever encountered Fire Nation citizens. And yet in his heart he knew exactly what he needed to do...

The candles before him flickered blue and blazed brighter for an instant, alerting Zuko to the approach of Azula. He took a few calming breaths in an effort to control his emotions. He could not alert Azula to his plans. The next second the doors of his rooms banged open and Azula entered. "I hear congratulations are in order." She sounded anything if happy. "You finally captured the Avatar. Farther will be so pro-"

"I didn't capture the Avatar." Zuko cut her off. He remained kneeling, and concentrated on breathing, hoping to control his emotions.

"What?!" Instantly Azula was standing behind him. "You let him get away? _Again_?!"

"I don't believe he was here at all. It looks like one of their group traveled to Ba Sing Se alone." Zuko stood to face his sister.

Azula's eyes blazed. "How do you know? What-"

"I've let a group of Dai Li in the area to watch out for any others. And we have the air bison. They can't escape without it."

"You better hope for your sake that's true." She turned to leave. "Father won't forgive you loosing the Avatar again."

Zuko turned back to the table. For the first time since his banishment the Avatar was the least of his troubles.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka sat cross-legged with his head in his hands. He had to escape... somehow. He needed to get out this cell and save Aang. Everyone was counting on him. But the cell was more than secure. He dreaded to think what the more secure cells reserved for benders were like. Scowling he tried to banish any thoughts on why Zuko suddenly changed his mind and brought him to this cell. _Do you really want me to put you in a more secure cell?_ What did that mean? Was Zuko simply toying with him, or did he want him to escape? But why would he want that? Groaning in frustration Sokka lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head. All this thinking was giving him a migraine.

Suddenly he heard the door creak. He jumped to his feet as quickly as possible. He hoped it was one of the guards with his dinner but thought it more likely it was someone coming to interrogate him. The door opened and a masked man dressed completely in black entered the cell. Looking behind him, the man closed the door before turning to Sokka. With one hand he pulled a sword from the sheath at his side, while with the other he removed the mask.

"Zuko?!" Sokka braced himself, preparing for a fight. His eyes darted to the sword before looking back at Zuko.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Zuko sounded irritated and nervous.

"Like I'm really going to relax around the sword wielding maniac who's been trying to kill me for the past few months." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"If you want to get out of here you're going to have to trust me." Zuko grimaced as the words left his mouth. He was starting to wonder if this whole was a good idea.

"Trust-" Sokka let his guard down in the midst of his confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I will free you from this cell if you help me." Zuko felt his heart race, there was no going back now.

"I'm not helping you!" Sokka spat. "I'd rather die in here than help you!"

"But will you let one of your friends die too? I know you risked your life coming back to Ba Sing Se to get this belladonna." Zuko dropped the mask before removing a pouch form around his neck. "Someone in your party is ill, very ill. I'm betting it's the Avatar. Whether your own life is meaningless to you is not in question, but is the life of the Avatar worth it?"

Sokka fell silent. Zuko had him. Aang might be dying as they argued. And Zuko seemed very agitated, Sokka had never seen him in such a state. His breathing was erratic and his brow was glistening with sweat. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will help you escape from this prison with the flying bison on the condition that you take my uncle Iroh with you." Zuko attempted to appear calm but Sokka could see him trembling slightly.

"Why?" Sokka asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter." Zuko scowled. "Will you do it?"

"How do I know you this isn't a trap. How do I know that as soon as we land Iroh's not going to turn on us?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"You must know by now that Iroh turned against us while Azula and I battled the Avatar. He doesn't believe in the war. He wants to help you." Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You think he's going to teach Aang firebending?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I don't care what he does." Zuko replied dismissively. "I just want you to take him away from here."

Sokka looked away from Zuko. He didn't know what to do. He didn't for one second believe that Zuko wanted to help him but the affection he had previously shown for his uncle seemed real.

"I don't have time to wait." Zuko interrupted Sokka's train of thought. "You need to decide, _now_!"

Sokka took a deep breath. Zuko was right, they didn't have time for him to weigh the pros and cons of their situation. He needed to act fast. He didn't know what Zuko's motives were and he certainly didn't trust him but at the very least he would be out of his cell. If Zuko turned on him he at least had a chance of escaping on his own. He sighed and looked to Zuko. "Fine, I'll do it. But how will we get out of the city?"

Zuko relaxed visibly. "I can bring you to Appa." He remarked, turning to the cell door.

Zuko replaced his mask before looking out into the hallway. He checked in both directions before beckoning Sokka. Sokka followed the prince slowly... part of him was contemplating attacking Zuko and escaping on his own but he quickly dismissed this plan. Zuko was quite a bit taller than him and had more than a few pounds him, coupled with the fact Zuko was armed, it didn't strike Sokka as a plan likely to end in success. Reluctantly he followed Zuko down the maze-like jail halls.

Zuko stopped at a junction and looked back at Sokka. "It's just around this corner." He whispered. His voice was hurried and he appeared to be breathing heavily. Before Sokka had time to react Zuko pinned him to the wall, the cold steel of a broadsword at the Water-tribe boy's neck. "If word gets to me that you so much as laid a i finger /i on my uncle" Zuko's voice was barely above a whisper but it's intensity struck Sokka to the core. "I will hunt you down and take you piece by piece." Gold eyes flashed behind the black mask as Zuko applied just a fraction more pressure on the sword. Sokka gasped as the steel just pierced his skin, a bead of bright red blood staining the metal. With the same speed, Zuko removed the broadsword and turned on heel and stalked down the hall. Sokka remained flat against the wall for a beat, his breathing deep and erratic. Tentatively he brushed his neck, his hand coming away sticky with blood.

Zuko had reached Iroh's cell by the time Sokka caught up with him. The prince ignored the other boy, intent on gaining entry and ensuring his uncle was well. Zuko unlocked the door and swung it open. Iroh sat on the floor, legs crossed hands resting on his knees. He appeared to be meditating. "Uncle?" Zuko removed his mask and knelt by the old man.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh's tone was cold and even.

Zuko's chest constricted. His breathing became shallow. "Uncle, I-"

"Well as heart warming as this reunion is don't you think it was time we were going?" Sokka leaned against the doorframe.

Zuko glared at the younger boy but Iroh's indifferent mask melted. "Prince Zuko, what's happening?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Zuko stood and extended a hand to Iroh.

With Zuko's help Iroh got to his feet. "I don't understand. I thought you were working with Azula."

Zuko looked away, frowning. "I don't have time to go into it. We have to leave, now!" Without further discussion he replaced his mask and stormed out of the cell, pushing past Sokka. "Appa's being held in the cells on the lower floor." Without further comment he exited the cell and began running down the hall. Iroh and Sokka exchanged puzzled looks before following after.

The halls were mostly deserted. Zuko kept a look out for guards but they easily avoid the few patrolling the halls. Zuko had ensured most of their numbers had been sent out to search the city for the Avatar. At last Zuko slowed down and beckoned to the others. "The bison is through here." He indicated a cell to his right. "Here," He removed the pouch of belladonna and after a moments hesitation gave it to Iroh. "That's your insurance. Hold off giving this to them until you can get away."

"What is it?" Iroh opened the pouch and sniffed the contents.

"_He'll_ explain." Zuko inclined his head in Sokka's direction as he fiddled with the lock.

"But-"

Zuko ignored Iroh and continued into the cell. It was a large room, steep walled and topped by a heavy iron grill, through which they had brought Appa. Inside the cell, Appa was once again chained by each leg. He roared in anger in response to Zuko's entrance but cooed loudly as Sokka followed.

"Appa!" Sokka rushed to the bison, embracing him as much as possible. Appa roared again and, much to Sokka's disgust, licked him from head to foot. Zuko observed them indifferently.

"Zuko." Iroh said sternly.

"Yes uncle?" Zuko turned to face the old firebender, removing his mask as he did so. He found he could not look his uncle directly in the eye. He still felt great shame for disappointing him.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at him in response and found, to his great relief, his uncle smiling fondly at him. "I am proud of you nephew."

Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion. His uncle thought he was escaping with them. "You have to hurry." He turned from Iroh and ran to Appa's side. Sokka had already scurried onto Appa's head and was fingering the reins impatiently. "I'll help you aboard." He held out a hand to Iroh.

"But-" Iroh stared at him in disbelief. "Zuko you cannot stay here. You _must_ come with us."

"I can't." Zuko turned from his uncle's disappointed face. "Father wants me back. He's going to reinstate me as heir."

"You cannot believe that!" Iroh grasped Zuko by the shoulder and roughly spun him around. "You cannot trust Azula! You know this Zuko!"

"I don't know for certain! I'm tired of running, of living in squalor. I want to go home." Zuko glanced at Sokka who was listening in unashamedly.

"Zuko, you cannot possibly get away with this. You never think things through!" Iroh took Zuko firmly by the shoulders. "Azula's going to know you helped me, Zuko! She's not a fool!"

"Why thank you uncle, I don't think you've ever paid me such a complement before." Azula's confident voice echoed around that large cell. Zuko, Iroh and Sokka turned to find Azula accompanied by a large force of Dai Li barring the entrance. Zuko and Iroh adopted defensive stances. "Zuzu, you truly are an idiot." She sneered, a sadistic smile on her face. "You really thought you could get away with this, didn't you?" Her cruel laugh echoed around the cell. "And you really believed father wanted you back. Poor, poor Zuzu. The only reason father would ever let you back in the Fire Nation is to execute you. You're an embarrassment to him. A weak, pathetic excuse for a son-"

"Shut up!" Flames shot involuntarily from Zuko palms. Anger boiled in his veins.

"Give up now, Zuzu." Azula smirked, glancing at the Dai Li. In response the skilled Earthbenders advanced on the trio. Azula turned her back on them and began to walk out of the cell. "You've already lost." She exited the room, slamming the door in her wake.

"Go!" Zuko drew his swords, glancing back at Iroh.

"No, Zuko. I won't leave you." Iroh stood beside Zuko, his attention focused on the approaching Dai Li.

"No, I won't let you." Summoning all his strength, Zuko dropped his swords before grasping Iroh by the scruff of the neck and throwing him into Appa's saddle. Using his momentum he spun around to face the Dai Li, simultaneously dropping to the ground to retrieve his swords. Just as he assumed a defensive stance the Dai Li launched their attack. Zuko managed to deflect most of the stone fists but was knocked over completely as two made contact with his chest. The force of the impact winded him and caused him to drop his swords.

"Zuko you can come with us." Sokka flicked the reins. "Yip yip!" Appa ascended into the air. With a flick of his tail he caused two of chains securing him to snap. "Zuko!"

Zuko kept his concentration on the Dai Li. "I'll cover you, GO!" He ducked around the on-coming attacks and sent a blast of fire at one of the chains as he hacked at another with his broadswords. Another chain was snapped by the Dai Li's attacks. Zuko ran to the last chain receiving numerous hits by the Dai Li. He stumbled to the ground, winded completely. He could not draw the breath necessary to firebend and instead began to cut at the chain using his remaining sword. Appa screeched as he strained against the last chain while Iroh attempted to take out as many Dai Li as possible. With one last try Zuko managed to sever the last chain. Appa soared upwards suddenly, leaving Zuko mere seconds to grasp the length of chain still attacked to the flying front bison's foot. Appa approached the large metal grill covering the cell, looping upside down and sending a huge gust towards the grill and causing it to buckle up and out. Zuko held on with all his strength as he was whipped around by the chain. Appa charged the grill at speed leaving Sokka only seconds to scurry away from the point of collision. They erupted out of the cell with tremendous speed.

"Zuko!" Iroh looked over the side of the saddle to where Zuko was struggling to keep a hold of the chain now whipping about in the breeze. "Get the beast to land!" He shouted to Sokka.

Sokka glanced back at the older man. "I'm trying!" He looked back to Appa. "He's not listening to me. I think he wants to find Aang."

"We have to help Zuko!" Iroh shouted against the breeze.

"I'll do it!" Sokka hooked his legs around Appa's horn and swung down, extending his hand to Zuko. "Take my hand!" He called to the older boy.

The wind forced tears from Zuko's eyes. His strength was failing him. He could tell his ribs were badly bruised and were making it very difficult to maintain his grip. Ignoring the burning pain in his chest he slowly climbed up the chain, eyes focused on Sokka. Sokka tried to stretch down further. Zuko was making achingly slow progress and Sokka could see his strength was failing.

"Come on!" Sokka called to Zuko as the firebender came within his reach. He gritted his teeth in preparation as Zuko stretched his hand towards him. Zuko swung closer to him, bringing his hand within grasping distance of Sokka's, however Zuko misjudged the distance between them and their hands missed. With a cry Zuko fell back down the chain, managing to grab a hold at the last minute. "Come ON!" Sokka cried out once more upon seeing the desperate look in Zuko's eyes. Against his better judgment he loosened his leg grip on Appa's horn a little, enabling him to swing lower and reach for Zuko again. Screaming in pain and frustration, Zuko began to climb the chain again. This time once their hands were within grasping distance Zuko stalled and waited for the most opportune minute before reaching for Sokka. Their hands connected and Sokka caught Zuko in an iron tight grip. With his other hand, Sokka grabbed Zuko by the wrist and began to pull him up. To his horror Sokka felt his legs begin to buckle. His eyes closed in pain, Sokka tried to pull Zuko to safety. His muscles burned with effort and he screamed in frustration.

"Let go!" Zuko called to Sokka, as he began to wriggle his hand in an attempt to break Sokka's grip.

"NO!" Sokka looked to Zuko, biting his lip from the effort of maintaining his grip on the struggling prince.

"You're not strong enough. You have to let me fall." Zuko continued his efforts to break free, consciously keeping his eyes from Iroh.

"NO!" Sokka's voice broke in desperation. "Zuko!" He felt Zuko's hand slip from his own. Time appeared to slow down. He watched in horror as Zuko's hand fell from his own... as the dark haired boy began to fall through the air. Zuko's eyes widened in fear and he subconsciously attempted to clutch at Sokka again. "ZUKO!" Sokka screamed knowing there was nothing he could do but watch. In his distraction Sokka failed to grain a better purchase with his legs. A great gust of wind caused Appa to bank suddenly. Sokka attempted to swing his body up and grab Appa's horn with his hands but even as he did so he knew there was nothing he could do. His arm scrambled helplessly in the space the horn once occupied. With revulsion he felt himself flip over and fall through the endless sky.

_Yes, a cliffhanger... sorry. I wanted to write a one shot for my first venture into Avatar slash but various plot bunnies took hold and it has evolved into a multi-chapter fic. Oops. Next chapter will be posted this day week. Reviews greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated and will be reciprocated with cookies._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I've been very busy with work and the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's actually half of the original chapter but I thought it was too long as a whole and have split it on to. If anyone is interested in the next chapter it can be found on my adultfanfiction account (I'm under the same pen name)… but beware there is NC17 smut. _

---------- ----------

Sokka hit the water with a mighty force. His eyes stung and lungs burned as he was enveloped by the frigid liquid. In a blind panic he looked around desperately, disorientated and not knowing up from down. With a sudden rush he broke the surface, coughing and spluttering to clear his lungs. It took him a few seconds to remember what exactly had happened before the collage of memories assaulted his mind; Zuko! Frantically he scanned the water in search of the firebender. His limbs were burning from the exertion of keeping his battered body afloat before he spotted a lifeless body floating face down some ten meters to his right. Gasping in shock Sokka forced himself forward. As soon as he was within distance he roughly grabbed the older boy by the shoulders, pulling him back so as he was supported on Sokka's chest. Sokka wrapped his right arm around Zuko's waist and grasped him savagely by the jaw, Sokka's legs trembling with the effort of keeping them both above water.

"Zuko!" Sokka shook the prince's head back and forth, earning no response. The warrior felt his own breathing quicken as he shook Zuko. "Come on!" He shook Zuko harder this time before slapping him as hard as possible on the chest. The effect was immediate, with a strangled gasp Zuko's chest began to rise and he began coughing in an effort to expel the water from his lungs. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "Zuko, are you ok?" He asked as he scanned the area for the closest piece of land.

Zuko coughed and dribbled water, his head sagging against Sokka's. "Wh- ...ha.. happened?"

"We fell... from Appa." Sokka adjusted Zuko, pulling the heavier boy against him. Their wet clothes and shoes were dragging him down. "We're not far from land now." Sokka looked to the approaching peninsula behind him. It was not far from their present position but they were making achingly slow progress.

Zuko coughed violently, his body convulsing against Sokka. "Uncle?" He seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

"Appa has probably taken him to Aang by now." Sokka sighed with relief as his ankles connected with the gravelly lake bottom. With great effort he pulled Zuko out of the water and onto the lakeshore. For his part Zuko attempted to move under his own power but his strength failed him. Once sufficiently clear of the water Sokka lay Zuko on the ground. The older boy rolled onto his back and began coughing again, his face contorted as if in pain.

"No." Sokka took Zuko by the shoulders and gently rolled him to his right side. "It's easier for you the get rid of all that water if you lie on your side." He bent Zuko's knee left leg over his right and moved his right arm so that it cradled his head. Zuko shot Sokka at questioning glance before erupting in coughs once more. "A lot of my people fall off glaciers." Sokka explained. "You know ice... slippy."

"Idiot Water Tribe." Zuko sneered between coughs.

"Hey!" Sokka sat up straight. "This 'idiot Water Tribe, eh, er, just saved you life!"

Zuko looked up at him and nodded. Sokka sighed, assuming it was the best he was likely to get out of the proud prince. With a frown he looked around them in an attempt to ascertain their present location. They were sitting on the right bank of a long, narrow ribbon lake. It terminated at one end with a large, shear cliff while the other end disappeared between two steep hills. Sokka assumed the city of Ba Sing Se was located behind the cliff, making it likely he, Iroh and Appa had been held in the Dai Li compound. He sighed in confusion having presumed the secret base had been destroyed. His musings were distracted by a particularly violent number of coughs from Zuko. The firebender began to wretch from the effort and Sokka quickly grabbed him by the waist, assisting him into a better position. On his hands and knees, Zuko continued to wretch until he emptied his stomach contents onto the dirt ground. His chest and throat burned from the effort before he slumped in Sokka's hands.

"Come on." Sokka gritted his teeth as he helped Zuko crawl away from his previous location. He eased Zuko onto a grassy area and helped him assume his previous position on his side.

Zuko looked disgusted although Sokka couldn't be sure if it was because of his vomiting or his need for assistance. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence he attempted to ease Zuko's shame. "Most people vomit after swallowing a load of water." He lay down exhausted next to Zuko. "It's no big deal."

Zuko snorted non-committedly, choosing to close his eyes and rest rather than respond verbally.

Sokka glanced at him for a second before closing his eyes. Although it was still dark he could tell sunrise was not far off. The logical part of his mind told him they needed to get moving, that Azula was probably searching for them as they lay prone on the lake shores... but he was so weary. His limbs ached from the exertion and he was certain he was bruised and battered all over from the impact. A few minutes to rest wouldn't be the worst thing in the world...

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka was woken by a rough hand on his shoulder. "Sleep now, Aang." He batted at the hand while rolling onto his side. The pain in his ribs caused him to call out in pain. "Ow ow OW! What the?" It took his sleep-muddled brain a few seconds to process where he was, why he hurt and why Zuko was staring at him. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh no." Sokka groaned, pushing himself to sitting. "I thought this was all a horrible nightmare." He rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hand.

"Unfortunately not." Zuko remarked dryly. His voice was hoarse and raspy from coughing. "Get up, we need to get moving." He stood quickly as if to prove a point. His body, however, was not as well recovered as he had thought and a sudden wave of dizziness caused him to fall back onto his rear.

Sokka snickered as he glanced at him momentarily. With a yawn he arched his back, attempting to stretch out the various knots that resulted from sleeping on rough, stony ground. He looked to the sky, where the sun was blazing high above them. "Wow! It's late. Better get moving." He jumped to his feet and while it was somewhat sore he fared better than Zuko. Turning, he hesitated before offering his hand to the fair skinned boy.

"Why do you think I was trying to wake you?" Zuko glanced at the offered hand, before pushing himself up. Without so much as a backwards glance he strode past Sokka. "Which direction are we going in?"

Sokka crossed his hands over his chest, offended at the snub. "We? I'm not taking you anywhere near Aang."

Zuko spun on heal to face the younger boy. "For once I don't care about the stupid monk, I want to find my uncle."

Sokka snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"How do you assume I catch him? I have no weapons and my ribs are at the very least bruised. I can't fire bend if I can't control my breathing." Zuko blushed crimson admitting his venerability, even though he knew admitting to it was necessary. "And even if I could how do you propose I catch him considering he is accompanied by two other benders? And how do I transport him back to the Fire Nation? Lasso a saber tooth moose lion?"

Sokka was unsure how to respond. "Well... I still don't trust you." He tapped his fingers against his folded arm. "But seen as you'll probably only follow me anyway and it's pretty low to beat the crap out of an injured man, I suppose I'll let you tag along. But I'm leading."

"I could defeat you in any state." Zuko glared at Sokka.

"I don't think so flame boy." Sokka glared back.

"What did you call me?!" Zuko took a step towards Sokka, nostrils flaring in anger.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sokka strolled past him, waving his hand dismissively. "I hate you! 'No, I hate you.' 'I'm gonna kick your ass.' Not if I kick your ass first!' The end. "He mocked in a sing song voice. "As much as I enjoy our talks Zuko I'd like to find my friends now."

Zuko felt rage burn within his veins. His eye twitched in response to Sokka's disrespectful behavior. He desperately wanted to punch the idiot in the face, but said idiot was right. They didn't have time to argue. Azula more than likely had a force assembled and was tracking them as they fought. Resisting every fiber of his being, he bit his tongue and followed Sokka into the forest.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka sighed in frustration. It wasn't that he wanted to talk to Zuko, far from it in fact, but the oppressive silence that hung between them made him more than a little uncomfortable. He sighed long and low drumming his fingers against his chest. "So..." He grinned at Zuko.

The other boy frowned back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Sokka sighed at the unhelpful response. They walked on a little further until Sokka tried again. "Normally we chat to each other when we're traveling. You know, about the weather, who's trying to kill us that day, food..."

"Normally I prefer not wasting my time on idle chit chat and instead listen for possibly dangers." Zuko snapped back.

Sokka whistled at the curt reply. "So that's why you're always so moody. You're just bored." He grinned to himself.

In a flash, Zuko turned on Sokka, pushing him harshly to the ground. "I am not moody!" He fumed.

"Ow!" Sokka massaged his rear before glaring up at Zuko. "You know what, Zuko, you're right." The firebender started in surprise. "Being moody would mean you actually have different moods." Sokka explained. "You're only ever angry."

With a yell, Zuko punched the air sending a ball of flames from his fist. It landed just inches from where Sokka was sitting. With a yelp Sokka jumped to his feet. "Hey!" He seethed. "No firebending!"

"Then you should show me some respect." Zuko spat through gritted teeth.

"Respect?" Sokka laughed dryly. "I don't think so. You're own people don't even respect you! I know how you got that scar 'your highness'"

Sokka had no time to react before Zuko kicked out his legs. He landed hard on his back, dazed and winded. In an instant, Zuko pinned him to the ground with a knee on his chest. Sokka's eyes came into focus to find Zuko's fist barely inches from his right eye. "I'll give you one to match." Zuko's voice was low and deadly. Sokka inhaled sharply, bile welling in his stomach. He had feared Zuko before, facing the older teen at his own village had been one of the hardest moments of his short life, but this felt different. Back in the South Pole Zuko's rage had been directed at Aang, right now it was entirely focused on Sokka. Zuko's golden eyes blazed with rage as his fist trembled almost touching Sokka's cheek. Sokka nodded his head stiffly, not trusting his voice.

Zuko's face changed. He stood up abruptly. It had been a long time since he had instilled that kind of fear in someone... strangely he found it made him uncomfortable. Living on the ship, with a small force of soldiers, it had been a necessary part of life but having lived among the people he had once terrorized, he felt ashamed. "Come on." He didn't bother turning to address Sokka.

Sokka slowly got to his feet. The tension between them was palpable. He followed Zuko, ensuring there was quite a distance between them. There was no way he was turning his back on Zuko ever again.

Zuko sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him but having the other boy fear him was making him decidedly uncomfortable. Maybe it was living among the people of Ba Sing Se, they had all accepted him as one of them, as just another person. He had never dealt with people in that way before. Back in the Fire Nation everyone had addressed him as 'Prince Zuko' and walked on eggshells around him. His banishment was even worse. The only person he had an anyway normal conversation with was Iroh. Zuko sighed. He thought he was strong, that he didn't need other people for help or even companionship but having Sokka so obviously on guard was eating away at him.

He stopped to remove a stone from his boot, some part of him hoping the other boy would catch up with him. That idiotic part of him even missed the idiot's attempts at conversation. Sokka, however, hung back behind Zuko. He stopped as soon as Zuko did and remained motionless until Zuko got up and began walking again.

"I don't know where I'm going." Zuko glanced back at Sokka.

Sokka was surprised to hear Zuko address him. The previous anger had left his voice and he even seemed a little nervous. Sokka gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you if you're going wrong." He replied shortly.

Zuko sighed and continued walking. He glanced back at Sokka a few more times before attempting to break the tension again. "Eh... Does your head not get cold?"

"What?" Sokka stopped marching at the strange line of questioning.

Zuko turned to look at him. "I was always wondering while we were down the South Pole... My head was always cold, I just..." He shrugged. "You have short hair too. Was your head never cold?"

Sokka stared at Zuko. "While you were chasing us around the South Pole you spent your time wondering if my head was cold?"

"Not all my time." Zuko flushed pink looking away.

"Why didn't you just wear a hat if your head was so cold." Sokka smirked. "Or grow out your hair."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "That ponytail was traditional, not like whatever it is you do with your ponytail thing."

Sokka's mouth and eyes widened in shock. "It's a warrior's wolf-tail! Wolf-tail! Not a ponytail! Agh, I'm tired of explaining this!" He screamed to the heavens. "And if you're little ponytail was so traditional how come you've got a whole new style going on, eh?"

Zuko glared at Sokka. "My reasons for cutting my hair are none of your business. And I hardly think you're one to comment on the size of my ponytail considering-" Sokka erupted in laughter, cutting Zuko off. "What?! What are you laughing at?" Zuko stomped childishly on the ground. "I demand you stop laughing."

"Sorry, sorry." Sokka continued to snigger. "It's just...the most bizarre situation ever." He tried to compose himself upon seeing Zuko's glare. "If someone told me this time last year that I'd be arguing with the Prince of the Fire Nation about the size of our ponytails I'd have punched them." The innocent, confused look on Zuko's face caused Zuko to fall into a laughing fit once more.

Zuko watched the other boy laugh loudly to himself, wondering what exactly he found so amusing. Realization dawned on him and he blushed at the innuendo. "You're sick." He wrinkled his nose at Sokka, who was still laughing loudly to himself. Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Zuko turned on heal and began walking away from the giggling warrior.

Sokka looked up to see Zuko walking away from him. He jogged to catch up with the other boy. "Prude." He teased.

Zuko ignored the heat in his cheeks. "We of noble blood don't find such crude jokes amusing." He chastised. "Anyway, my ponytail was obviously bigger." He looked away to hide both his smirk and the furious blush that preceded this statement.

Sokka gapped at him, not entirely expecting that retort. "In the name of the Spirits!" He feigned surprise.

"What?" Zuko looked at him confused.

"Do I..?" He mockingly examined Zuko's face. "No, it can't be."

Zuko looked away, turning the scarred side of his face unconsciously from Sokka. "What?"

"Did I see a tiny smile from Prince Zuko the grouch?" Sokka feigned serious shock, holding one hand over his heart while covering his forehead with the other.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the teasing, working exceedingly hard to prevent another smirk from sneaking onto his lips. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well you're-"

Sokka's reply was cut off by a large eruption of rock and dirt between them. They were both thrown in opposite directions. Ducking low, Sokka stole his way over to where Zuko lay crouched by a tree. "Earthbenders." He hissed in Zuko's ear.

A large sheet of flame roared overhead, erupting all surround foliage in flame. "And firebenders." Zuko looked out from behind their hiding place.

"We can't fight them." Sokka shielded his face from the heat. "I have no weapons and we're both injured. We have to run."

Zuko glared at him before returning his attention to their hidden attackers. "I'm not a coward."

"They're over here!" A shout called out from the trees to their right. Various shouts replied and the sound of numerous footfalls could be heard heading their way.

"Yeah, I know." Sokka grabbed Zuko by the shoulder. "But you're also not an idiot. We're out numbered and out gunned. Our only chance is to get away." Zuko turned his attention from Sokka and back to the approaching attackers. "Come on." Sokka pulled at his shirt.

"Stop it." Zuko pushed Sokka away from him.

The warrior fell backwards against a tree. "There!" A ball of flames burst though the trees heading for Sokka. Zuko jumped to divert it but was too late. With a yell, Sokka covered his face with his arms. The ball of flames hit him in the chest causing his shirt to erupt into flames. Sokka screamed in pain as he tried to put out the flames with his bare hands. In a second Zuko was before him. He waved his hand over Sokka's chest quelling the flames. He grabbed Sokka by the wrist and pulled him further into the forest. "We have to get out of here."

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

_Reviews greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated and will be reciprocated with cookies._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 finally! Sorry for the delay, the holidays were very busy. The story gets a little smutty in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable with such things I suggest pressing the back button. Warning for **slash**_ _and **swearing**_ _also!_

---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka tried to keep up with Zuko as they fled through the forest. He ignored the screaming pain in his chest as they ducked under branches and jumped exposed roots. He held his hand just over his injured chest, almost afraid to touch it. He noticed Zuko glance behind with greater frequency and prayed the older boy was going to stop soon. With a leap Zuko cleared a large mass of exposed roots and disappeared from view. Sokka followed suit, his pulse quickening when he realized he could no longer see the older teen. He landed in a crouched position, intending to scan the area for any signs of Zuko when he was grabbed from behind. Instinctively Sokka cried out as strong arms enveloped him from behind. "Sush!" Zuko hissed in his ear as he pulled Sokka back into a recess within the tree roots. Panting heavily they sat as still as possible listening for any signs they had been followed. Sokka gritted his teeth in pain, forcing himself to bear the agony of Zuko's right arm brushing against his burnt chest. He felt himself tremble with the effort as tears pinched his eyes.

Zuko's attention snapped from listening for the Fire Nation troops to Sokka shaking against him. He inhaled sharply when he realized what was causing Sokka such discomfort, resisting the urge to tear his arm quickly from the injured flesh. Gingerly he removed his grip on the younger boy, wincing as this caused Sokka further pain. Sokka inhaled quickly and sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and grimacing. With his arm removed from Sokka's chest, Zuko moved so as to let Sokka lean against the tree. Sokka leaned back; his face contorted in pain and brought his own hand up to shield his chest. With his right arm he roughly wiped at the tears staining his cheeks.

Zuko sat back on his knees and observed the dark skinned boy. With a sigh he reached out and touched Sokka on the shoulder. "May I look at your injury?" Zuko winced as Sokka turned his eyes on him. They were wide with shock and glistening with tears. The usual cheeky glint to them was gone replaced by a look of pain.

Sokka took a shaky breath before nodding has approval. Gently Zuko opened Sokka's shirt, wincing with the injured boy as some of the material stuck to the burn. With Sokka's chest exposed Zuko could survey the full extent of the damage. The burn ran diagonally from Sokka's right shoulder joint over his pectoral muscle terminating at the sternum. While not as severe as Zuko had first feared, it was nonetheless serious and in need of immediate attention. "I can help." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders, "if you want."

Sokka grimaced in pain, not in distaste as Zuko had suspected he would. "Thanks" His breath hitched and he closed his eyes against the pain.

Sighing Zuko crawled closer to Sokka. Pulling his sleeve back he positioned his hand over the burn. "This will hurt." He thought it best to prepare Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Sokka kept his eyes closed, unconsciously squirming away from Zuko.

"I'm going to draw the heat out of the wound." Zuko explained, his hand hovering just over the burn. He could feel the heat radiating from it. "Water wouldn't hurt as much but this way helps it heal faster and we don't really have anyway of getting water at the moment." He glanced at Sokka, who remained tensed against the tree his eyes shut tight. "Are you ready?" Sokka hesitated for a second and took a deep breath before nodding. Inhaling deeply, Zuko willed the heat to flow from Sokka and into him. He felt a rush of warmth course through his veins, with great concentration he diverted it to his lungs and expelled it through his nose, feeling steam breeze through his nostrils. Sokka writhed beneath him, biting his lip and making a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Zuko frowned before inhaling again and repeating the procedure. On the third time Sokka called out in pain, his left arm darting to grab at Zuko's arm as it grazed his skin. Zuko was faster than him however and managed to catch Sokka's hand in his free one. "Just twice more, Sokka." He whispered, his stomach twisting as the other boy shook his head.

"No..." Sokka sobbed, his eyes pleading and shining with unshed tears. "Please."

Zuko gripped Sokka's hand tightly and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." He looked away as he drew breath once more and began to siphon heat from the wound. Sokka gasped in pain and held Zuko's hand in a vice like grip. "Last time Sokka." Zuko whispered, squeezing Sokka's hand for reassurance. He took a great breath the last time, knowing it might be some time before he could attempt to repeat the procedure. He took as much of the heat as possible before expelling it from his own body. Sokka cried in silent agony, his legs scrambling on the ground fruitlessly. He held Zuko's hand so tight his own arm shook with tremors. He bit clean through his lip, causing it to bleed.

Zuko removed his right hand from the wound but allowed Sokka to continue to grip his left. He watched the other boys painful squirming, his brow furrowed in remorse. "It's painful but it's one of the fastest ways of healing a burn. Most of the pain should be gone now." Zuko's right hand hovered over his own scar unconsciously.

Sokka eyed Zuko wearily as he regained his composure. Wiping the few drops of bloody from his lip he questioned Zuko. "Is that how you healed your scar."

Zuko inhaled sharply dropping his hand to his side. He got to his feet quickly and turning from Sokka, glanced outside their hiding place. "There's a plant that grows in the Fire Nation that is helpful with burn injuries. I'll see if any grows nearby."

"Ok." Sokka pushed himself into a more comfortable position. "Do you think it's safe to go wandering around the forest with those Fire Nation bastards sulking around." Zuko shot him a filthy look. "Present company excepted of course."

"Whatever." Zuko sighed, stepping outside the alcove.

"Hey Zuko!" Sokka called after him, wincing as he leaned forward. "Ow."

"What?" Zuko looked back around a large root, gritting his teeth in impatience.

"Sorry about, the... you know..." Sokka shrugged his shoulders. Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion. "Eh, when I asked about... you know," He gestured to his face. "None of my business... I shouldn't have...you know."

Zuko arched an eyebrow in confused surprise before rolling his eyes skyward at Sokka's babbling. "Whatever." He turned from the younger boy and disappeared into the forest.

About half an hour later Zuko returned bearing what Sokka presumed to be the plant he had been speaking off. It had broad green leaves and small yellow flowers. Zuko sat in front of Sokka once more and began to prepare the plant. He tore the flowers from the steams and simply dropped them out of sight. Next he began to roll the leaves and steams between his hands.

"So, do I have to eat that or something?" Sokka wrinkled his nose.

"No," Zuko inspected the smashed plant in his hands. "Normally it would be crushed in a pestle and mortar to release the juice, but chewing it is just as affective." He explained as he took some of the plant in his mouth, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"What?!" Sokka eyed Zuko wearily. "You're not going to lick it on to me, are you?"

Zuko coughed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No! I'm just going to put it on the burn, I can do that with my hands." He opened his mouth and removed a clump of the masticated plant before moving closer to Sokka and raising his hand to Sokka's chest.

"I'm still going to have your spit on me." Sokka looked down at his burnt chest and prodded it gingerly with a finger, wincing slightly when he irritated the skin.

"You can do it yourself if you prefer." Zuko sighed deeply in frustration as he offered Sokka the soggy plant remains. "I've had to heal many burns similar to this though, there's a knack to it."

Sokka sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine." He looked away from Zuko and pouted in resignation.

Zuko shook his head at the younger boy before inspecting the burn. He traced his finger along the outside of the singed skin observing Sokka's reaction. "Can you feel that?"

Sokka shivered involuntarily at the light touch, blushing furiously. He shifted his position, avoiding Zuko's eyes. "Yeah." His voice was breathy and he coughed to clear his throat before elaborating. "Yes, what...what are you doing?"

Zuko continued to inspect the burn, oblivious to Sokka's discomfort. "I'm making sure there's no nerve damage. Very bad burns destroy the nerves so you can't feel anything." He explained before glancing at Sokka's face. Zuko blinked in confusion. Sokka was blushing furiously and worrying his bottom lip. Zuko observed him quizzically for a few seconds before deciding the other boy was simply strange. Returning his attention to the burn he rolled the broken plant between his thumb and forefinger before lightly dabbing it on the wound. Sokka inhaled sharply but otherwise did not protest. "Is that painful?" Zuko asked, removing another slimy piece of chewed plant from his mouth.

"It's ok." Sokka replied curtly.

Zuko nodded to himself before reaching out to apply some more of the remedy. He tilted his head sideways in order to get a better view. Sokka shifted away from him again. "I know this probably hurts but if you keep backing away I'll never get done." Zuko tried to keep his temper in check.

"Ok." Sokka sat tense against the tree. All of Zuko's light touches were having a decidedly unwanted affect on him.

Zuko sighed at Sokka's stature before placing his left hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Arch you're back a little." He instructed. Sokka complied, trying to ignore the warm presence of Zuko's hand. Looking back to the injury, Zuko once more began to apply the plant material.

Sokka inhaled sharply as Zuko brushed his skin lightly in an effort to spread the chewed leaves over the wound. It stung a little but Zuko's feather light touches were much more distracting. Sokka shut his eyes tight to the various images that assaulted him mind, willing himself to think of something, _anything_ other that the gentle way Zuko was stroking his chest.

Zuko frowned in confusion. From Sokka's constant squirming he assumed he was still hurting Sokka despite how delicately he was touching the injured boy. With a sign he sigh he squeezed Sokka's shoulder, not entirely comfortable with the physical contact. "I'm nearly finished."

Sokka whimpered to himself as Zuko squeezed his shoulder. He knew the other boy was only trying to reassure him, but the touch was maddening. He stole a peak at Zuko, who was frowning at the apparent pain he caused. With a sigh, Zuko began to rub his thumb over Sokka's collarbone and up his neck. Sokka shut his eyes and willed his body to ignore everything Zuko was doing. He twisted and contorted the material of his shirt between his fingers. He was simply getting aroused because he was a sixteen-year-old boy and someone was _touching_ him, he repeated over and over in his mind. It didn't matter that it was Zuko, or that it was a boy, hell, if Momo was running his paws over his chest in a similar fashion some bizarre part of his brain would probably get turned on by that too... He heard Zuko's breathing return to normal and felt the other boy remove his hands. Sokka chewed his lip in frustration, resolutely keeping his eyes closed. He actually _missed_ the feel of Zuko's warm hands against his skin. He pulled tighter on his shirt imagining what those hands could do to him...

Sokka finally opened his eyes. He glanced down at his chest before looking to Zuko. The other boy was sitting much closer than Sokka remembered. He was observing Sokka intently with piercing amber eyes. Sokka's breath quickened under the intense stare. He wanted to get out of there, to go jump in the lake and cool down but he felt trapped. Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion before asking Sokka if he felt alright, licking his bottom lip in the process. Sokka watched the pink tongue trace the outline of Zuko's lip and felt his resolve break. Before there was time for rational thought he lunged at Zuko, clumsily pressing their lips together.

Whatever Zuko thought was wrong he was certainly not expecting Sokka to kiss him. He tried to move backwards in fright but Sokka was too fast for him. Unprepared as he was for such an attack Zuko fell back against the dirt ground, jarring Sokka in the process.

Shocked by the sudden impact, Sokka pulled back from Zuko in horror. He stared down at the other boy, struck dumb. Zuko stared back up at him, his eyes wide with surprise and innocence. The expression left Sokka wondering if Zuko had ever been kissed before. Without a second thought Sokka kissed Zuko again. This time he was more accurate and his lips pressed against Zuko's. The surprise caused Zuko to inhale sharply. Sokka took advantage of Zuko's confusion and ran his tongue along the other boy's lower lip before slipping it inside his mouth. This spurned Zuko into action. His strength remembered, the taller boy flipped Sokka hard onto his back, pinning him to the ground. He grabbed Sokka's arms and held them above his head. "What are you doing?" He demanded angrily.

Sokka stared up at him in horror. What _was _he doing? He had just jumped the prince of the Fire Nation. "I... I-" He gulped, having no idea how to explain himself.

Zuko sat back slightly before he was jarred from his position. He glanced down at Sokka's crotch before turning to look him in the face. Zuko tensed against Sokka's obvious erection, his eyes wide in shock. "What the-?"

Sokka blushed crimson. "You're straddling me! Straddling! What the hell do you expect?! Especially after you spent the past half hour _caressing _my chest!"

Zuko blushed in return. "I was _not_ caressing your chest!"

"Well it _felt_ like caressing to me."

Zuko glared down at Sokka, unsure how to proceed. He didn't want to get off the other boy in case he came at him again. Nor was he particularly comfortable sitting atop him considering Sokka's aroused state. The whole situation had him completely off balance. With his banishment he rarely had thoughts to spare on sex and relationships, particularly not with other boys. He stared down at Sokka. The other boy was flushed, his lower lip red and swollen from where he had bitten it. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated with lust. Zuko felt a thrill of excitement seeing how he was affecting the other boy. His eyes ran over Sokka's chest. The younger boy was leaner than him, his stomach flat and hips slim. Zuko's eyes flickered to where his hands held Sokka's wrists. He noticed for the first time the great contrast in their skin colors, noticed the warm tan of Sokka's pinned arms against his translucent skin. Looking back to Sokka's face, he loosened his grip on the other boy's arms. He felt light headed, the feeling of having evoked such a reaction in the other boy, unintentionally even, was intoxicating. A part of him wanted to give into that feeling, to see just what Sokka would let him do, but his rational mind screamed at him, insisting that what he was considering was insane and could _never_ happen.

Sokka observed Zuko shrewdly, noting how the older boy's eyes racked his body. He saw the shocked, angry look leave Zuko's eyes to be replaced by confusion and he suspected desire. He relaxed a little when Zuko released his grip on Sokka's wrists, but did not move, deciding to see if the other boy would make the first move. Zuko resolutely hovered above him, coming no closer nor moving away. It was maddening. The presence of Zuko pressed against him, of his crotch pressed right against Sokka's hardness was almost more than the he could bare. Sokka knew he should just push Zuko off him, that he should run away from this and pretend it never happened but, oh, how he wished Zuko would do something, anything, rather than remain suspended above him.

Sokka found himself pushing his lips lightly against Zuko's once more, and considered briefly if he had impulse control problems. Sokka felt Zuko's grip tighten on his wrists slightly, felt Zuko inhale sharply but he did not reciprocate the kiss. After a beat Sokka let his head drop back to the ground and looked back up at Zuko. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes once more betrayed his confusion but he had lost the shocked anger from their previous kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sokka swallowed, wanting nothing more than to push himself on Zuko and not bother with any more lines of questioning.

Zuko seemed to consider the question for a second before he lowered his lips to Sokka's and kissed his feverishly. Whimpering in relief Sokka leaned into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Zuko's lips, thrilling when the other boy opened his mouth to permit him entry. Zuko groaned into Sokka's mouth, his body unconsciously pressing him onto the dirt floor. In response Sokka pushed up against Zuko, felling a flush of excitement engulf his body and centre on his groin. He wriggled his hands free and gripped tightly at Zuko's back, running his hands over the smooth muscle he found there. Zuko loudly gasped in response and Sokka thought it likely the other boy was not all that used to human contact.

Using Zuko's momentary loss of concentration against him, Sokka flipped the other boy onto his back. He snaked his hands down Zuko's chest before resuming his assault on the older teen's mouth. The light, teasing touches caused Zuko to squirm against him and abruptly he torn his mouth from Sokka to pant heavily against the tanned neck. Smiling wickedly Sokka ran his tongue up Zuko's neck, chuckling to himself as Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard on his lips. He continued licking and sucking on Zuko's neck as his hand worked it's way down to the drawstring of Zuko's trousers. His eyes firmly on Zuko's face, Sokka paused before lightly cupping Zuko's crotch. Zuko called out hoarsely, arching up to the touch, Sokka thrilling at the response. Sokka gasped himself, when he felt Zuko's hands grip lightly at his hips. They trembled slightly as Zuko stroked across the jutting hipbones. Sokka closed his eyes in anticipation, aching to be touched, but Zuko's hand continued to hang lightly in place. Opening his eyes, Sokka looked to Zuko, wondering on the delay. The older boy was staring up at him, anxiety and apprehension in his eyes. Removing his own hand from Zuko, Sokka kissed Zuko once more. He felt the other boy relax against him before he slowly ran his hand down Zuko's arm, stopping at his wrist. Slowly and deliberately he moved Zuko's hand so that it was cupping his own crotch, moaning loudly at the contact.

His own hand fell away as Zuko lightly traced Sokka's burning erection through the thin material of his trousers. "Fuck!" He gasped, pushing up against Zuko's hand. He felt Zuko snort in amusement before looking at him, intending to chastise him for finding this funny. Zuko smirked up at him before encircling Sokka's member in his hand and stroking it firmly. "Oh fuck!" Sokka collapsed against him, his head coming to rest against Zuko's neck. Determined not to be outdone, Sokka ran his hand against the inside of Zuko's thigh, smiling as he elicited a groan from the other boy. In response, Zuko slipped his hand inside Sokka's trousers and began to stroke Sokka directly.

"Shit. Fuck." Sokka squirmed against Zuko, his own retaliation forgotten momentarily. He began to undo the drawstrings on Zuko's trousers and slowly slid them down as far as he possibly could without dislodging the hand firmly stroking him. Once more he ran his hand up the inside of Zuko's thigh, feeling the skin tremble in his wake. Lightly he ghosted his fingers against Zuko's balls, delighting when Zuko moaned loudly in response. He felt Zuko's stroking speed up as he began tracing his finger up and down Zuko's hardness, hoping to make the other boy call out. He teased Zuko relentlessly as the other boy squirmed against him. He tried to ignore the gathering tension in his own crotch as he watched Zuko bite down on his lips and squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

Over and over he ran his finger over Zuko's straining dick, before Zuko finally broke. "Please." The other boy groaned and Sokka felt a thrill centre in his groin in response. Falling against Zuko he began to stroke the other boy, finally paying full attention to Zuko's ministrations on his own erection. He tongued Zuko's neck as the other boy squirmed and moaned against him. He could feel his orgasm building as Zuko stroked faster.

With a cry he felt Zuko come, the other boy splashing his seed across their stomachs. He looked up to watch Zuko's face as the other boy came, feeling more turned on than he had ever been as he watched the prince on the Fire Nation orgasm. Zuko's face was flushed, his eyes still firmly shut. He came with his mouth open, a desperate cry on his lips. Sokka leaned up to savagely claim Zuko's mouth as the older boy rode out the waves of his orgasm. Zuko returned the kiss with equal passion continuing to moan desperately into Sokka's mouth. It was enough to push Sokka over the edge. With a great cry, he felt himself come, his own body convulsion against Zuko's.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Zuko woke a few hours later. It took a few seconds before he realized where he actually was. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he became aware of a heavy weight lying across his right side. Lifting his head off the ground as much as possible he looked down to find Sokka snoring quietly against his chest. Zuko blushed crimson as the memories of how he came to be like this came flooding back. He dropped his head back against the ground cursing himself. How on earth did he let this happen? He grimaced as he became aware of a wet, sticky substance caught between them and blushed even more. He had to get out of there. As quick and quietly as possible, he began to extricate himself from beneath the other boy, sneering in disgust as Sokka left a large pile of drool on his chest.

With shaking hands he pulled his trousers back up and began to tie the drawstrings, wincing as the wet strings stuck to his fingers. Standing up quickly, he smoothed his clothes before glancing down at Sokka. He was lying in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position imaginable. His face was pressed into the ground with both his arms somehow trapped beneath him. Zuko could see his trousers too were pushed down quite far but turned away before his eyes trailed further.

He exited their hiding place and began to run in the direction of the lake. Once by the lakeshore he fell to his knees and pulled off his shirt. Holding it out before him, he frowned at the stains covering it. With a snarl he thrust it into the water and began scrubbing as best he could. Once satisfied he had done his best with his shirt he began to wash his arms and face. He scrubbed especially hard at his neck, remembering the pleasurable feel of Sokka's tongue against it. He felt his body react to the memories and so to end that train of thought he dove into the freezing lake. He rose to the surface gasping for breath. Once more he began to clean his body. He cleaned his stomach of all evidence before he was fully satisfied that he was clean.

Sighing, he got out of the water and knelt down to wring out his shirt.

"Zuko"

Zuko tensed as Sokka addressed him. Resolutely keeping his back to the other boy he answered gruffly. "What?"

He could hear Sokka's sharp intake of breath. "I was wondering what happened to you."

Zuko turned to face Sokka. He was in a state of disarray. His shirt was burned and hanging off him and his pants were badly stained. "You should clean yourself, Sokka." Zuko's tone was harsh and biting.

Sokka stood motionless staring at him. Every muscle in his body seemed tense and he was once more worrying his injured lip. Zuko stared back at him for a second before turning to walk away.

Sokka moved fast and grabbed him by the wrist. "Zuko, I-"

Zuko kicked him hardly behind the knees causing Sokka to fall roughly onto his back. Before he could proceed further, however, a great mountain of rocks burst from the earth. Zuko just had time to shield his face before they enveloped him and sent him crashing into a large boulder behind him.

---------- ---------- ----------

_Another cliffhanger I'm afraid! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcome, as is all constructive criticism. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I got this chapter out a little quicker than the last. Phew! Well, I hope people enjoy. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate all your comments.  
_

* * *

Sokka flipped to his feet and fell into a defensive stance as he heard a large crashing through the trees. He could hear Zuko coughing and sputtering behind him but he could not spare the other boy a thought as he turned to face the danger. Without his weapons he felt naked and vulnerable, but he prepared himself for a fight nonetheless.

"NO!"

Sokka was taken aback as instead of the attack continuing, Iroh erupted from the tree line and raced as fast as his robust form could carry him to Zuko's side.

"What is going on?" Toph followed directly behind him. She ran to Sokka's side, her unseeing eyes staring into the distance.

"Sokka!" Before Sokka could answer Toph, Katara and Aang ran to his side. Katara grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tight. "Oh I've been so worried. Iroh said you both fell from Appa." She stood back to look at him. "What happened to you?" She winkled her nose in disgust and dusted off her dress as she looked over his disheveled state.

"Eh, nothing." Sokka pulled his pants up higher on his hips blushing furiously. "Or... I was injured. We were attacked." He babbled incoherently, hoping Katara wouldn't notice the questionable stains on his shirt and pants.

Katara arched her eyebrow in confusion but any further questioning was prevented by Iroh.

"Please!" He called to Toph. "He's injured, this is hurting him." He indicated to the tomb of rock surrounding Zuko. The prince appeared to be struggling to breathe. His eyes were tightly closed and his teeth were clenched.

"He was attacking Sokka!" Toph crossed her arms and stood resolved.

"No, not really." Sokka's cheeks burned. He bit his lip and avoided their eyes. "It was a misunderstanding."

Toph's rigid stance eased a little. "I don't know..."

"Well, it's not like he can take us all on anyway." Sokka shrugged. "And he's pretty beat up from the fall..."

"Ok." Toph raised he foot. "But if he tries i _anything_ /i I'm putting him right back where he started." Her foot fell to the ground and the rock tomb fell away.

Zuko crumbled to the ground, an arm wrapped around his chest and coughing harshly. Iroh knelt beside him and laid a hand on his back. He looked to Katara. "Please help him."

Glancing at Aang for a second, she got to her knees and guided some of the nearby water over Zuko's prone form.

"No!" Zuko pushed himself up. "I don't need i _your_ /i help." He glared at Katara and backed away from her. With one arm still cradling his injured ribs, he leaned against a nearby tree for support. "We need to get away from here." He addressed Iroh only. "Azula has sent troops after us. Earthbenders and firebenders." He coughed, grimacing against the pain.

Katara scowled at him. "We know that. That's why we've been looking for you." She snorted. "Well, for Sokka at least."

Iroh stepped between them. "We all need to calm down, we don't have time to argue. I suggest we get away from here and sort out what to do in a safer location."

"That sounds like a good idea." Aang was glad to have Iroh help defuse the situation. "Appa's hiding in a clearing back this way." He looked to Zuko and Sokka.

The group turned to leave but Zuko stayed leaning against the tree. "I'm not going anywhere with i _you_ /i ."

"Prince Zuko! We do not have time for past grievances. You can decide your path at a safer location. Azula is searching these very woods for us. We must leave." Iroh frowned sternly at his young nephew.

"I don't i _need_ /i their help." Zuko cast his eyes down.

"Your pride will be your downfall, nephew." Iroh gripped Zuko by the shoulder.

Zuko sighed, wincing as he inflated his chest. "Fine. But I'm leaving as soon as we land. I'm not traveling with the Avatar."

Iroh smiled sadly and nodded his head. He stood back to allow Zuko follow the others. The prince stepped away from the supporting tree and immediately stumbled, falling to his knees. Iroh knelt by his side and took his left shoulder in his hands. "If I may bother you." He looked to Sokka, inclining his head in Zuko's direction. Sokka worried his lip for a second before cautiously moving to Zuko's right side.

As Sokka took the older boy's elbow gently, Zuko wrenched his arm from Sokka's grip. "I don't need i _your_ /i help especially." He snarled, composing himself as well as possible and stalking after the others.

Sokka stared after him, his fists clenched in frustration.

"I am sorry." Iroh stood frowning by his side. "He is a very proud young man."

Sokka glanced at the older man before looking back at Zuko's retreating form. "No." He began to walk after Zuko. "He's just an asshole."

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sokka glared at Zuko as he gingerly climbed into Appa's saddle. The prince winced and grimaced with even small movements and Sokka found he was taking perverse pleasure in the older boy's suffering. Once Zuko had settled himself, Sokka took a position as far from the young firebender as possible. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at nothing. With Iroh settled next to Zuko, Aang flicked the reins, called the obligatory 'yip yip' and they were airborne.

The tension hung heavy in the air. Zuko and Iroh whispered amongst themselves, Zuko resolutely ignoring everyone else. Sokka continued to glare at all and sundry.

Katara sighed. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" She poked Sokka in the shoulder.

"Lay off." Sokka pulled away from her.

"Sorry!" She rolled her eyes skyward. "I would have thought you'd be happy to see us." Her voice was quiet and Sokka winced as he detected a hint of hurt in her tone.

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Katara. I'm just..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, tired, I guess. And hungry. And in want of a bath." He looked away from her. "It's been a rough few days."

Katara frowned at her brother's uncharacteristically somber demeanor. "You really do need a bath, Sokka." She sniggered, attempting to lighten the mood. Sokka's mouth fell open in mock outrage. "What i _is_ /i that all over you?" She indicated the stains on Sokka's pants and torn shirt.

Sokka blushed crimson, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his discolored clothing from view. "Nothing!"

"Ok..." Katara arched an eyebrow at his unusual behavior. "Your bag is here if you want to change into something clean."

"I'm not changing in front of i _you_ /i !" He replied in outrage.

"Sokka calm down!" Katara sniggered. "It never bothered you before. What's up with you? No-one's cares about your underpants."

"Yeah, well, it's a little something called modesty, Katara!" Sokka resumed his previous sulk. He folded his arms over his chest and once more began glaring at the scenery whizzing below them. After a few minutes he allowed himself to steal a glance at Zuko. Zuko was staring right at him, although his eyes were glazed over slightly. Sokka wasn't sure if Zuko was even aware of his intense gaze. After a second, Zuko seemed to realize that Sokka was looking back at him. With a snarl, he changed his view to the forests below them, Sokka following suit a few seconds later.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

After what seemed like hours in the air, Aang called back to them, his voice dancing on the wind. He had caught view of a large volcanic island. They had followed the river from Ba Sing Se southeast to the sea. "We'll do a fly over and see if it's inhabited." Aang called back. "But even if it is, Appa needs to rest."

"Some part of it must be uninhabited Aang. Just land there." Katara reasoned.

Aang guided Appa to an apparently deserted peninsula. One by one they descended Appa's tail, Zuko being helped by Iroh. Once everyone was clear, Appa let out a loud groan before collapsing to the ground. Aang patted him fondly on the head, while Momo scurried onto his back and settled down.

Iroh guided Zuko to lean against a tree before attempting to inspect his nephew's injuries. Katara and Sokka watched them for a minute before she turned to him. "We better start collecting fire wood."

"No way." Sokka strolled over to where they had bundled their belongs and grabbed his own bag. "I'm cleaning up first."

Katara looked as if she was going to argue but after a second she seemed to reconsider. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea." She wrinkled her nose, observing his stained clothing.

"Shut up." Sokka chastised her half-heartedly as he began walking in the direction of the water. He strolled close to where Zuko was brushing off his uncle but pointedly ignored the older boy.

Sokka found himself having to walk some way in order to find fresh water to bathe in. He did not let his mind wander onto the subject of Zuko for even a second. He finally came across a trickling stream about half a mile from where they had set up camp. He followed it up stream a little to where it was a somewhat deeper and enabled him to wash with greater ease. Sokka stripped his stained clothing from his body until he was naked, then plunged into the freezing pool. He emerged spluttering against the cold. He loosened his hair and ran his hands through it a few times in an effort to dislodge any dirt. Quickly, he scrubbed his body before emerging from the frigid waters. He decided to wash his dirty clothes while his skin dried. Inspecting his shirt, Sokka gave it up for lost. The right side was almost burnt through, and there were quite a few questionable stains on the lower portion. Scowling, he threw it behind him. He had liked that shirt. Sighing, he submerged his grubby pants in the stream and began harshly washing them.

Almost imperceptibly his thoughts turned to Zuko... What was his problem anyway? It wasn't like Sokka had forced himself on him... well, not completely. Sokka had given Zuko the opportunity to stop and it was Zuko who had taken the initiative. If anyone was to blame it was him. And what did he mean ' i _I don't need b your /b help especially_ /i '? As if Sokka was scum. Sokka berated himself for ever giving the arrogant bastard a chance. He was a self serving asshole and Sokka needed to remember that always. Frowning, Sokka wrung out his pants before letting them hang from a tree branch as he dressed. Once warm and comfortable, he re-tied his hair, picked up his belongs and took off in the direction of the camp.

He marched past Zuko, pointedly ignoring him, and deposited his bag next to Katara. He picked up his destroyed shirt and dropped it on the small camp fire before slumping next to Katara, Toph and Aang.

"What you do that for?" Aang inquired.

"It's ruined." Sokka crossed his arms and resumed sulking.

"Sokka, what's wrong with you?" Katara confronted him. "You've been in a bad mood since we found you. What happened between you and Zuko?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, I i _told_ /i you!" Sokka flushed in embarrassment.

"Then what's wrong?" She probed.

"I...I" Sokka knew Katara would keep asking until he gave he a satisfactory answer. "I was injured by a firebender. My burn hurts. It's putting me in a bad mood." He prayed desperately she would accept his explanation.

"Oh," Katara appeared to relax. "Is that all? Why didn't you say? Let me heal it." She pulled her water pouch into her lap in preparation.

Sokka sighed before removing his shirt. Zuko caught his eye for a second before Sokka looked away.

Katara frowned as she inspected the wound. "Oh. It's not too bad." She poked the healing flesh.

"Ow! Stop that!" Sokka shielded his chest from her, a distant part of his mind telling him that Zuko was far more gentle.

"Don't be such a baby. It's barely a flesh wound." She pushed his hands from the wound and then guided the water over it. "It looks well healed, in fact. When did you get it?"

"Yesterday." Sokka pouted.

"And it healed this much? It can't have been i _that_ i/ bad."

"Well it was, ok?" Sokka mumbled into his chest. "Zuko healed it."

"What?!" Katara lost her concentration momentarily and the water fell unguided into Sokka's lap, soaking his pants.

"Katara!" Sokka jumped to his feet, his lap completely sodden through.

Aang began laughing unashamedly. "It looks like you wet your pants!" He giggled.

"Shut up, Aang." Sokka frowned at the young airbender.

"How did Zuko heal you?" Katara demanded, getting to her feet.

Sokka blushed, looking away from her. "I dunno. Ask him yourself." He turned from the inquiring gazes and rushed to his pack, intent on retrieving a towel to dry himself and avoid further questions.

"How did you heal him?" Katara turned her attention on Zuko.

"None of your business, peasant." Zuko sneered back.

"Prince Zuko! Remember your manners." Iroh chastised him as he turned to Katara. "All firebenders can heal burns somewhat. While we never reach the skill of a waterbender with healing abilities, we can speed up the healing process and remove most of the pain."

"Oh." Katara slumped against a tree, deep in thought.

"It is a fact little known outside of the Fire Nation." Iroh explained. "Few, beyond actual firebenders, have actually been subjected to it." Sokka could not help but steal a glance at Zuko, but the other boy was resolutely glaring at the ground. Sokka could not be sure, but he thought he detected a hint of pink in the pale boys cheeks.

"Well..." Katara's brow was furrowed with thought. "I guess we owe you one, Zuko." She looked to the young firebender, but he continued scowling and avoided her eyes. "I can heal your injuries, if you want."

Iroh silenced any protests on Zuko's part with a fierce glare. "Thank you. That would be very much appreciated."

Katara picked up one of the drinking water pouches and gingerly approached the firebenders.

Zuko glared at her but a look from Iroh quelled any further protests. With a sigh, he uncrossed his arms, wordlessly giving Katara permission to approach.

Sokka watched out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to concentrate on stoking the fire. Katara guided the water from her pouch to hover before Zuko's chest. She frowned and he could see her address the stubborn prince. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Zuko opened his shirt and exposed his chest to her scrutiny. Sokka felt something a kin to jealously twist his stomach as he observed Katara's hand brushing lightly over Zuko's bruised ribs. She guided the water over his injures and concentrated on the healing, causing the liquid to glow. After a few seconds the water retreated and Katara looked over Zuko's chest with satisfaction. She smiled at him, a smile he failed to return, although Sokka could see him mumble something. He did not realize he was staring until Zuko's eyes fell on him. The pale boy blinked in surprise, blushing a little. Sokka quickly turned his eyes away, cursing himself for staring.

"What's up with you?"

Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin as Toph questioned him. "Nothing! Why?"

"You're heart is racing." Her brow was furrowed as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Stop that." Sokka jumped onto a nearby log. "It's rude to... do whatever it is you are doing."

"Sorry." Toph smirked. "I didn't realize he got to you this much." Sokka gaped at her. How did she know...? "Just get over it Sokka. Iroh's not leaving and without him I don't think Zuko is going anywhere. There's no point in fighting him, he's way stronger than you are."

Sokka eyed her in confusion before he realized how she was interpreting his wild pulse. She thought he was i _angry_ /i with Zuko. "Yeah, well... he's still an jerk." Sokka stormed away from her. He was going to have to keep his emotions in check, something he suspected he would not be terribly good at. Either that or avoid Toph and her highly tuned earthbending.

With a sigh, he flopped down next to Aang. "Hey."

"Do you think Zuko's going to hang around?" Aang's cheeks were flushed slightly.

Sokka followed his line of vision and found him to be observing Zuko and Katara keenly. Sokka snorted bitterly. "I don't think you have to worry about i _him_ /i ."

----------- ----------- ------------- ----------

Zuko had him pushed up against a tree, his arms pinned out to his sides. He smirked evilly at Sokka before slowly running his tongue up the tanned boy's neck. Sokka shivered in response, arching against Zuko.

"I've been watching you." He hissed in Sokka's ear as his hands ran down Sokka's chest before teasing them along the top of the younger teen's trousers.

"Oh God!" Sokka breathed, his eyes falling closed.

Zuko slipped his hand inside Sokka's pants, as he moved to kiss the pinned boy. Sokka opened his mouth willing to Zuko, moaning loudly as the other boy began to lightly caress his erection.

Sokka cried out as Zuko took his hardness firmly in his hand. Zuko chuckled, kissing Sokka's collarbone as he slipped another hand into Sokka's pants. Sokka pushed his pelvis forward as Zuko cupped his balls. He clenched his eyes shut as the older teen began to speed up his stroking. Sokka clutched at Zuko as he felt the pressure building in his groin. The bark of the tree dug into his back as Zuko pushed him firmly against it, kissing him passionately. Sokka felt his orgasm building as Zuko firmly caressed him. He bit his lips in an effort to keep quite as he felt his muscles tense… he was so close.

"Zuko!" He called, teetering on the threshold of coming.

"Sokka." Zuko's hands melted away and his voice was harsh.

Confused, Sokka opened his eyes… Zuko was standing back from him. His face was contorted in hate. "Zuko what-"

Zuko screamed in rage, raising a sword and swinging it behind him. He smirked, his eyes dark and emotionless before he charged at Sokka.

Sokka had no time to escape. He fruitlessly raised his hands to shield his face as Zuko swung the sword at his neck-

Sokka started into consciousness. He panted as he instinctively reached for his neck, still disbelieving that a dream could feel so real. He sighed and took deep breaths in order to slow his heart rate. He could really have done without that bizarre and confusing dream. And to add insult to injury he was still aroused.

He sighed, closing his eyes and attempting to dispel any images of Zuko from his mind. It had been a long time since he had dreamt, even longer since he'd had such an intense dream. Most days he was so tired he simply crawled into his sleeping bag and immediately feel into a deep sleep.

This business with Zuko had him shaken, thrown completely off balance. He didn't know what to say to the other boy or how to act around him. Zuko's harsh reaction was all he could think about. The grounds had shifted beneath them and Sokka did not know where he stood.

Frowning in frustration, he turned his head in an attempt to observe the other sleeping forms. His eyes opened widely and his breath caught in his throat when he found Zuko crouched over Aang's sleeping form.

As quietly as possible Sokka slipped out of his sleeping bag and cautiously approached the young firebender.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Zuko spoke barely above a whisper.

Sokka froze, unsure how to proceed.

"If I was going to do something I'd have done it by now. You've all been asleep for hours."

Sokka finally observed Zuko's defeated stature, his broken voice. "What are you doing?" He remained standing a few feet behind Zuko.

Zuko sighed, his eyes firmly fixed on Aang. "I could have done it. You were all asleep… I could have taken the Avatar and been long gone." He sat back on his knees and stared into the dying embers of the campfire. "But what's the point?" He glanced at Sokka momentarily before looking away once more.

Sokka knew Zuko wanted reassurance, guidance or even just a kind word but the younger teen didn't know what to say, and so he said nothing. He closed the few feet between them and slumped down next to Zuko. And so they sat in silence, Zuko, with so much to say, yet unable to express himself, and Sokka, bewildered, confused and speechless.

* * *

_God, this chapter is killing me! This is only half of the chapter to be honest, but it was evolving into a monster and so I decided to post it in two halves. I'm hoping to blitz the remaining half over the week, seen as I'm injured and off work! Hurrah for time to write fics... boo for slippery floors and dodgy knees...  
__As always reviews greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated and will be reciprocated with the chocolate and cookies._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sokka woke to aching muscles the next morning. He sat up, massaging his neck, and looked around him. Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Katara and Aang were sitting together eating fruit while; it appeared Toph had joined Iroh for tea. Sokka got to his feet and stretched his hands high above his head. Surreptitiously, he glanced around the clearing seeking Zuko. Seeing no evidence of the older boy, he sighed before strolling over to Aang and Katara. 

"Hey." He flopped next to them, wrinkling his nose in revulsion at the fruit. "Is this all there is?" He picked his way through the various offerings before deciding on what appeared to be an apple.

"Morning." Katara smiled warmly.

"Why were you sleeping over by me?" Aang eyed Sokka suspiciously. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when I woke up."

"I... I was afraid Zuko was gonna try something." Sokka avoided Aang's eyes.

"Did he?" Katara nodded at something behind Sokka.

The warrior turned to find Zuko returning to the campsite. His skin was damp and water fell from his hair. He frowned upon finding Toph with Iroh, but joined them nonetheless.

"No." Sokka looked away as Zuko's eyes met his own. "He didn't move all night."

"What happened to you anyway?" Katara picked up some fruit. "Iroh told us about the escape and how you tried to save Zuko."

"Nothing really happened." Sokka pretended to be interested in his apple. "We fell from Appa and landed in the lake. We got out, went looking for you guys and got attacked by earth and firebenders. We ran away and eventually you guys found us."

"How come you and Zuko were fighting when we found you?" Aang mumbled around his breakfast.

"Cause Zuko's a jerk!" Sokka blushed. "Does there need to be another reason?!" Aang shrugged and looked at Katara. "Anyway," Sokka changed the subject. "I'm far more interested in what happened to you guys."

"Iroh arrived with Appa just before dawn." Katara's eyes unconsciously fell on the old man. "Toph was right, the belladonna broke Aang's fever. As soon as Aang was well enough we set out looking for you."

"We were actually on a toilet break when we heard you and Zuko fighting." Aang beamed.

"Great." Sokka rolled his eyes and took a bite of his apple. "So what now?"

"Well..." Aang glanced at Katara before looking back to Sokka. "We were thinking we might ask Iroh to teach me firebending." He braced himself as if preparing for a tongue-lashing.

Sokka blinked in response. "What? Iroh helped us before and Zuko mentioned that he doesn't want to be part of the war anymore." He looked at Aang and Katara's startled faces. "Did you think I was going to kick up a fuss about the firebenders?"

"Well, yeah." Katara shrugged. "It's not as if it's a secret that you don't like them. And you were fighting with Zuko when we found you. We didn't think you'd be all that thrilled."

"Look, Aang has to learn firebending by the end of the summer, so the way I see it the sooner, the better. Iroh is one of the only half way decent firebenders we've come across." He shrugged. "It's not like you want Zuko to teach him or anything." Aang and Katara exchanged knowing looks. "What?" Sokka raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right? You're not thinking of asking Zuko to help? Are you crazy?!"

"Well, I thought he might want to help." Aang shrugged.

Sokka gaped at them. "He's prince of the Fire Nation! The last thing he's going to want you to do is destroy the empire he's going to inherit!"

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Aang sprang to his feet, a cushion of air aiding him, before jogging over to where Toph, Iroh and Zuko were having breakfast.

"No!" Sokka ran after him, with Katara hot on his heels. "Aang, you need to approach this delicately."

"Hi!" Aang grinned at the three seated before him. "Eh, I've been wondering something." He turned his attention to Iroh. "I need to learn firebending and seen-"

"Uncle, we need to get away from here." Zuko cut Aang off. "We don't have time for this."

"And where will we go Prince Zuko?" Iroh frowned, shaking his head.

Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion. He hesitated for a moment. "It doesn't matter. We can't stay here... not with i _them_ /i . "

"No, Zuko." Iroh's voice became stern. "We must make a stand before it is too late."

"I'm not betraying my father!" Zuko got to his feet. "Or my country!" His eyes darted around the group and he seemed uncomfortable talking so openly.

"But can't you see, they are the ones who betrayed you. Under Ozai's rule you will never be able to return to the Fire Nation!" He paused, clearly upset with having to be so blunt with Zuko. "Azula caught you helping me and the boy escape. If you are captured by the Fire Nation you will be executed as a traitor."

Zuko swallowed harshly, his breathing was quick and shallow. "I'll explain. Father wouldn't... he won't have me killed."

Iroh sighed. He seemed to be debating whether or not to continue. "Zuko, I am sorry nephew... Your father does not want you to return. He banished you. He set you an impossible task." Iroh dropped his eyes, unable to look at Zuko as he destroyed the boy's dreams. "He wishes Azula to have the throne after he is gone. She is ruthless, just like him." Zuko turned from Iroh and began marching away. "He is too blind to see the great ruler you will become-"

"Don't patronize me!" Zuko turned, his teeth clenched in rage. "I don't care if you have no faith in me. I don't need you!"

The old man got to his feet and took a step towards the young firebender. "Zuko, you misunderstand me-" Iroh tried to calm Zuko down.

"No! I understand you perfectly. You want me to be like you! To betray my people and help the Avatar. You want to help i them /i -" He glared in the direction of Aang and the others. "defeat the Fire Nation army."

"Zuko, the people of the Fire Nation do not want this war. It does not help them. They are tired of loosing their fathers and sons in a futile war over land. You saw this in Ba Sing Se. Kings and noblemen want wars but the people of the Fire Nation want peace. The Avatar is the only one capable of restoring balance to our world."

"The Fire Nation is winning this war. The Avatar doesn't stand a chance." Zuko sneered.

"At the moment they are winning but if history has taught us anything it is this; huge empires do not last. We may not see it in my lifetime, or even in your own, but the Fire Nation will fall. They cannot control such a vast area. They are too few, too scattered. In time, the Nation will begin to crumble. The other Nations will rise against it and it will be destroyed. The duty of a citizen of the Fire Nation, of the royal family, is to do what is best for the country. This war is destroying the Fire Nation."

Zuko swallowed harshly. His eyes darted from person to person. Without warning he turned on heel and dashed into the woods. They watched him for a second before Aang made to go after him. Iroh stopped the young airbender with a gentle hand on his shoulder. The older man sighed, his eyes glistening almost imperceptibly. "We must let him go. For too long Zuko has been led by others, we must let him choose alone."

Aang looked back at the old man. "But what if he doesn't come back?"

"More than anything else, Zuko loves the Fire Nation." Iroh sighed. "I just hope that he chooses the path that is best for it's people." He looked after Zuko wearily before turning to Aang. He smiled at the boy, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "I believe you are looking for a firebending teacher."

---------- ---------- ----------- ----------

"This is so boring." Sokka stretched yawning.

"Shush." Katara chastised him.

"Well it is." Toph agreed.

"Hello! Trying to meditate here!" Aang called to them. He sat cross-legged in the middle of a clearing, Iroh before him. They had been practicing breathing techniques for some time now, the old general insisting that Aang have his breathing totally controlled before they even attempted to manipulate fire.

"Sorry Aang." Sokka stretched out against a tree. Katara and Toph sat to his right. Toph appeared equally as bored, while Katara was practicing her waterbending. Sokka was not happy with all the time he had to think... he thoughts were invariably turning to Zuko. He wondered where the older boy was... what he was doing. Had he decided to go back to the Fire Nation? Sokka couldn't imagine what Zuko was thinking. To have his father banish him, want him dead even... It was no wonder the guy was messed up. Not that it excused him being the world biggest jerk. That certainly was Zuko's birthright.

He sighed and turned his head to left, thinking he heard a rustling in the undergrowth. He sat up straight in shock as Zuko emerged from the forest. The prince ignored him as he leaned back against a tree, his eyes intent on his uncle and the Avatar.

Sokka looked to Katara and Toph. Katara met his gaze, arching her eyebrow in interest. Toph merely inclined her head in Zuko's direction momentarily before resuming her previous position.

"How long has he been there?" Sokka asked in a lowered voice.

Toph grinned. "A while."

Sokka rolled his eyes, before yawning once more. "I repeat my previous statement: i _this_ /i is boring."

"Sokka you're not helping." Katara replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, well, this whole adventure has been great for you. You got to learn waterbending. What about me?" Sokka thumbed his chest. "All I've done is get hit by stuff and get stuck eating fruit! You'd be complaining too if Aang was a warrior Avatar and you had to watch him learn... boxing."

"Sokka, can you i _hear_ /i yourself." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Well then," Katara's eyes darted to Zuko. "Why don't you spar with Zuko? That way you get to practice and you'll be prepared when we end up fighting firebenders." She leaned in a little closer to Sokka and whispered. "It might make him feel better... take his mind off things."

Sokka wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm not going to let Zuko punch me to get him to stop sulking." He took no care to lower his voice.

"I'll do it." Zuko kept his eyes on Aang.

"What?" Katara turned to look at him. "You want to-"

"I don't care what your plan is but I have no problems punching Sokka."

"Hey! I'm not all that gone on this whole 'punch Sokka therapy'. Deal with your problems on your own." He glared at Zuko.

"That's fine." Zuko looked down his nose at Sokka. "There's no shame accepting when you're out matched."

"Hey buddy!" Sokka got to his feet. "You may have been taught in some fancy palace but I've been hunting zebra seals since I could walk. You do not have me out matched."

"Then prove it." Zuko arched an eyebrow in defiance.

"Can you guys prove it somewhere else?" Aang called to them. "You're seriously distracting."

---------- ---------- ----------- ----------

Sokka had to admit that the slight smirk on Zuko's lips was making him a little nervous. The taller boy stood a few feet from him, prepared for Sokka's attack. He was standing in a crouched position, his right leg forward, his left bearing his weight. His left arm was held back behind his head, while his right was stretched out before him, palm up.

Sokka had adopted a much less graceful pose. He merely held his hands before his chest and maintained his weight on his toes. "No bending." He reminded Zuko.

Zuko snorted in amusement. "No bending." He tensed himself, preparing for an attack.

Sokka tensed in kind, intent on not being the first to attack. The stared at each other, each waiting for the other to strike. Sokka could feel his chest constrict as he stared into Zuko's eyes. He felt his mind wandering back to their shelter in the roots... Zuko took this opportunity to rush Sokka.

He ducked on one foot, the other swinging around to strike at Sokka's ankles. Sokka was prepared for this. Zuko had a history of knocking him on his back in such a manner. He jumped into the air just as Zuko struck, landing a kick on the other boy's back as he did so. Using his momentum, he rolled head over heals before swinging around to face Zuko, grinning to himself. Distantly he was aware of Katara and Toph cheering him on.

Re-gaining his footing, Zuko whipped around to face Sokka, his smirk replaced by a snarl. With a yell, he charged the shorter boy, swinging his leg fiercely and catching Sokka at the side of the head. Sokka rolled away, his ears ringing. He barely had time to escape as Zuko followed his attacked with a swift punch. His fist hit the dirt as Sokka rolled just out of reach, succeeding in getting to his feet.

Sokka raised his leg to kick Zuko once more but Zuko succeeded in catching a hold of Sokka's ankle. He twisted his arm sharply causing Sokka to cry out in pain as he was flipped onto his back. Before he had time to react, Zuko pinned Sokka, grabbing the younger boy's wrists and holding them above his head. Sokka was struck by the similarity of their poses to what they had been two nights ago. It would seem that Zuko felt the same, as Sokka felt the distinct out line of his erection pressing against Sokka's stomach. Inhaling sharply, Sokka eyed Zuko, his own cock jumping to attention as he found Zuko smirking down at him.

"Come on, Sokka!" Katara cheered from the sidelines.

Sokka's eyes widened in shock. This was really not a position he want his sister to see him in. He smirked back at Zuko before jerking his head forward and slamming his forehead against Zuko's nose. He screamed in pain, releasing Sokka in an attempt to shield his nose. Using his distraction against him, Sokka bucked his hips against Zuko and managed to dislodge him. He kicked out at the prince and freed himself. He got to his feet and thanked the spirits that his shirt was covering his crotch. He briefly considered that fighting with a hard on was probably going to result in serious pain before Zuko caught his attention. The elder boy had got to his feet, bloody trickling down his nose and onto his chin. With a snarl he wiped the blood with his right hand, smearing it across his right cheek. He began to circle Sokka, eyeing him intently.

Sokka was having a terrible time concentrating on the fight. He cock was aching. Zuko was flushed from the fight, his hair smeared against his forehead with sweat. He was panting heavily and continually licking his lips as blood trickled from his nose and tickled his mouth. Sokka wished that the girls weren't there. He wanted nothing more than to pin Zuko and repeat what they had done in the forest. He wanted to kiss the other boy again, to taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He could see in Zuko's eyes that the other boy felt the same and, oh, it turned him on even more.

Sokka unconsciously mirrored Zuko's actions, licking his lips as he imagined doing the same to Zuko. He watched with interest as Zuko's eyes fell to his mouth and the older boy's breathing hitched a little. Shaking himself, Zuko returned his gaze to Sokka's eyes, snarling at the self-satisfied glint he detected. Yelling, he charged Sokka, attempting to jab the shorter boy in the chest. Sokka just had time to swing out of the way, turning along Zuko's back until he positioned himself behind Zuko. Mimicking Zuko's maneuver he kicked the prince's heals out from under him. Sokka leapt into the air as Zuko fell, coming to rest on top of the other boy. With Zuko still caught off guard, Sokka caught his wrists and held them out by his sides, rubbing his groin against Zuko's as he did so. Involuntarily, he groaned, his eyes falling shut. Zuko arched against him, desperate for more contact.

A second later, he remembered himself; he eyes darting to where Katara was eyeing them strangely. Catching Sokka off guard, Zuko head-butted the younger boy with considerably less force than Sokka had dealt him. As Sokka leaned back to cradle his injured nose, Zuko pushed the lighter boy off him. He got to his feet and practically ran off into the forest.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked as she and Katara approached Sokka.

"I don't know." Sokka lied, wiping his upper lip as he checked for signs of blood. "Sore loser?"

"Are you ok?" Katara knelt by him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so." Sokka prayed to the spirits that his groin would cooperate as he tried to think of things he found distinctly unsexy. Once confident the obvious sign of his arousal was under control he got to his feet. Wincing at the various aches and pains resulting from the fight, he stretched his arms high above his head before reaching down to touch his toes.

"Feeling better?" Katara grinned as he straightened himself.

"I'd be feeling better if I hadn't just spent the last twenty minutes fighting an angry jerk." Sokka whined thinking how much better he feel if they'd managed to finish what they'd started.

"Oh quit complaining." Katara rolled her eyes. "Lets go back and see how Aang's doing."

They trekked through the forest until they reached the clearing where they had left Aang and Iroh. The two were still sitting in the middle of the clearing, however Aang was now staring at a candle, apparently controlling the size of the flame in sympathy with his own breathing. Iroh was smiling fondly at him. Behind them, and hidden mostly by trees, stood Zuko. His eyes flickered to them as they entered the clearing; unconsciously he made eye contact with Sokka. Smirking in satisfaction, Sokka noticed Zuko blush pink before the older boy tore his eyes away and glared at the forest floor.

Katara observed Iroh and Aang for a few seconds before she turned to Toph and Sokka. "Maybe we should get things ready for dinner."

Sokka agreed. "Good idea, I'm starving."

* * *

_Phew, another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed. As always reviews greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, real life got in the way of fic writing lately so I apologise for the delay. _

_This chapter is a bit on the smutty side. You have been warned! _

_Hope you enjoy _

* * *

The strange group sat around the campfire, Zuko sitting far removed from everyone else. Sokka and Katara had caught some fish, which were gently cooking over the fire. Aang was still concentrating on the candle, his previous attempt at firebending having made him nervous of the element.

Iroh stretched, flexing his aching joints. "It has been a long time since I have sat so long in one position." He smiled in the direction of Katara and Toph. "I wonder if you could help me with something?"

"Sure." Toph grinned back at him.

"What do you want us to do?" Katara asked.

"I would dearly like a soak in a hot spring. With the help of your earth and waterbending I think we could arrange something." Iroh got to his feet and gestured into the woods. The girls followed him leaving Aang, Sokka and Zuko alone by the fire.

Sokka sat staring at the fire for a few minutes. Aang was immersed in practicing his firebending. Sokka prodded the fire, leaning forward to do so. He observed Zuko out of the corner of his eyes, noting the other boy watching him as he did so. Sokka flushed, his heart racing before he leaned back away from the fire.

He took a deep breath before he turned to Zuko. He smirked as he caught Zuko quickly looking away. "Do you want any of these in particular?" He gestured to the fish, although he had little interest in Zuko's preference. He kept a grin at bay as he noticed Zuko flush and shift a little further away.

"No." He mumbled.

Sokka turned back to the fire, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He looked up to find Katara and Toph returning to the campsite. "Where's Iroh?" He asked.

"We left him back at the hot spring." Katara explained, leaning forward to inspect the cooking fish.

"You know, it's handy having all you benders around." Sokka sighed, leaning back against a log. "I wouldn't mind some time in that either."

"Well, I'd wait until Iroh gets back if I were you," Zuko interrupted, wrinkling his nose. "Uncle prefers to bathe naked."

Sokka snorted in amusement. "Noted."

"Well, I want to go next." Toph leaned against a tree.

"Us girls can go together." Katara began to remove the fish from the fire. "Do you three want to go after us then?" She handed Sokka some fish.

Sokka's breath caught in his throat, his cock rather enjoying the idea of enjoying the hot springs with Zuko.

"I don't want to go in it." Zuko got up to take some fish. "I don't like hot springs."

"Me neither." Aang finally removed his attention from his candle. "What's there for me to eat?" He began to search for some fruit.

"Great! So I have to go alone?" Sokka sulked, mumbling around a mouth full of fish.

"Well, you could go join Iroh now." Katara giggled.

"Eh, no. I don't think so." He turned up his lip at the idea. "Fine, I'll go alone. Always Sokka alone while all the benders team up against me." He sighed dramatically.

---------- ---------- ----------- ----------

Sokka massaged his shoulder as he made his way to the springs. Iroh had the right idea; a long soak was just what he needed. As he neared the springs the area became clouded in steam. He felt the mist bead on his skin, sighed in contentment and began to take of his clothes. Once completely naked he climbed in, sighing as the heated water began to relax his tense muscles.

"Who's there?!" A voice demanded. Sokka knew it was Zuko before the other boy even emerged from the steam.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sokka backed away as a bare chested Zuko glared at him.

"You followed me, didn't you?!" Zuko accused.

"What?! No!" Sokka wrinkled his nose. "You said you don't like hot springs! How was I to know you'd be here?!"

"Yeah... well," Zuko was slightly thrown off balance. "Get out!"

Sokka snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "No. You've been in here for a while already. You get out."

Zuko pursed his lips. "No, you get out."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You have the most _childish_ fights." He leaned back against a rock, making himself comfortable.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka. "I said get out."

Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes. "Make me."

Zuko approached Sokka, hoping to intimidate him into leaving. Sokka arched an eyebrow before closing his eyes and sighing exaggeratedly in contentment. Zuko glared at the younger boy before grabbing him by the wrist. He pulled Sokka up and twisted his wrist so that the sallow skinned boy was forced to turn his back to him. He twisted Sokka's wrist harder, forcing his arm up between his shoulder blades. Sokka cried out in pain. Zuko had intended to force the younger boy out of the hot spring but as he began to push Sokka forward his body connected with the younger boy's naked back. Zuko could not suppress his sharp intake of breath as Sokka arched back against him.

"I really don't think you want me to leave." Sokka sighed breathlessly, feeling Zuko's erection pressed against his back.

Zuko groaned, unconsciously dropping his lips to Sokka's neck. His hand fell from Sokka's wrist, coming to rest on Sokka's hips instead. In response Sokka turned to Zuko, hastily seeking his lips as he pushed the other boy back against the side of the hot spring.

They stumbled backwards until Zuko came into contact with the edge of the spring. Zuko inhaled sharply, grasping Sokka by the waist and pulling the younger teen against him. Sokka groaned as Zuko arched against him, his hardness pressing against Sokka's stomach. Sokka felt himself growing hard. He whimpered, praying that he'd finally get to relieve the tension aching his muscles since their fight earlier. He'd been aroused ever since. He clutched at Zuko, hands clawing down the pale chest before he wrapped his hand around Zuko's cock.

Zuko cried out, his nails digging into Sokka's back. He followed Sokka's lead, fumbling for the other boys cock. He began stroking firmly, making small noises in the back of his throat as Sokka began tonguing his neck.

Sokka's stomach jumped at Zuko's reaction. He forgot how much he had enjoyed the other boy's response the last time. A part of him wanted to tease Zuko again, to play with him, but a much louder part of him just wanted to come. He began to stroke Zuko faster, sighing in contentment as Zuko did the same. He whimpered in frustration and thrust against Zuko as he felt the pressure building in his groin. He was so close…

"Sokka!" Katara called, her voice distant.

"Shit!" Sokka jumped back, looking behind him in the direction of Katara's voice.

"Sokka!" She called again.

Sokka gritted his teeth, his cock aching. "What?!" He looked back at Zuko, the other boy looked similarly uncomfortable, panting against the side of the spring.

"Hi!" Katara appeared out of the mist.

Sokka crouched down in the spring, glancing behind him as he did so. Zuko was almost completely obscured by the steam, Sokka doubted Katara could see him. "What?!" Sokka glared at her.

"We need you to help gather firewood." She explained.

"No way!" Sokka glared at her, infuriated at the interruption. "I only just got in here. Get your own firewood."

"Sokka, clam down!" Katara eyed him strangely. "Come on, the sun is setting. We need to get done before it gets dark."

"I said I want to finish here first." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, his mind wandering idly to the subject of Zuko.

"Sokka stop being so immature." She mirrored him, crossing her own arms. "Come on."

Sokka sighed, knowing full well that there was no way of getting around her. "Fine. You go on ahead, I'll follow you." He was painfully aroused, as he imagined, was Zuko, it wouldn't take long to achieve relief.

"No way." Katara began to tap her foot. "I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me."

"What?!" Sokka demanded in disbelief.

"If I go, you'll just laze about for another hour. Now come on, it's getting dark."

"Katara." Sokka whined. This was not going according to plan. "I'm not getting dressed with you right there."

"Fine, I'll turn around." Katara turned her back to him. "Now the faster you get out, the faster you can get back to relaxing."

Sokka fumed, gritting his teeth in frustration. There was no way to get rid of Katara when she got like this. He glanced back at Zuko. The other boy was almost completely obscured by the steam and Sokka could just make out his intense gaze following him. Sigh in intense frustration, Sokka exited the spring and began to dress.

---------- ---------- ----------- ----------

Sokka fumed as he traipsed through the forest. Occasionally he picked up a branch but mostly he tried to ignore the ache in his crotch. He'd been semi hard all day now and it was infuriating. His couldn't stop his thoughts drifting to Zuko, to the intoxicating sensation of the hard body pressed desperately against his own. Sokka's cock twitched in response to the image and he whimpered. Cursing in frustration, he flung his pile of wood to the ground and stalked further into the forest.

Once content that he was far from where Katara was collecting firewood he leaned against a tree and began to massage his crotch, rubbing himself into hardness. Groaning in satisfaction, he slipped his hand inside his pants and began to stroke his cock directly. He thrust into his own hand, moaning loudly. His own hand felt inadequate but he was so desperately aroused he didn't care. He imagined it was Zuko stroking him and tensed as he felt himself near climax.

A noise to his right startled him. He ripped his hand from his pants, flushing red in embarrassment. _Please don't be Katara, _**please**_ don't be Katara!_

Sokka was startled to find Zuko standing motionless, almost completely obscured by shadow. The older boy was frozen in apparent shock, his cheeks were flushed pink and he panted breathlessly. His eyes racked Sokka's body before he strode towards the younger boy. Without comment, he savagely kissed Sokka, his hand snaking into Sokka's pants. Sokka's breath came in little gasps as Zuko began firmly stroking him. He arched against the other boy, gripping the tree supporting him.

He tore his mouth from Zuko's and pressed his face against the older boy's neck. "Oh, shit." He moaned loudly, biting at his lips. He could feel his balls tighten as he approached orgasm. "Oh, Gods." He tensed against Zuko as he twitched in to other boy's hand. He came harshly, convulsing against the firebender. Zuko moved back and kissed Sokka, the water tribe boy moaning over and over into his mouth.

Sokka remained kissing Zuko for sometime before he realized the other boy was squirming against him, pressing his own erection against the younger teen. Sokka pushed against Zuko, guiding him back against the tree. He continued kissing Zuko as he slipped his hands under the firebenders shirt, his fingers caressing the taut muscle of Zuko's stomach. Zuko whimpered into Sokka's mouth as Sokka explored his chest, his fingers running over Zuko's broad shoulders before he lightly scraped them down Zuko pectorals and across his nipples. Sokka smirked as his continued tracing down Zuko's stomach and began ghosting his fingers along the waistband of the older boy's trousers. Zuko gasped as Sokka's hands dipped inside his trousers. Smirking, Sokka lightly ran his hands up the inside of Zuko's thighs, careful not to touch his hardness. He ran his tongue up Zuko's neck as he slid his hands around Zuko's ass, pushing the firebenders trousers off his hips as he did so.

Zuko whimpered as the air chilled his half naked body. Sokka nipped at Zuko's ear as he ghosted his hands over Zuko's erection, grinning in pleasure as Zuko arched against him, his voice catching in his throat. Teasing Zuko's balls lightly, Sokka finally took the firebender's in his hand.

"Oh Gods." Zuko called out breathlessly, arching his back against the tree, his eyes shit tight.

Sokka's breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen anything as erotic as the older boy panting and squirming, his pants caught somewhere around his knees. He loved making Zuko cry out, loved making the perpetually stoic young man whimper and plead.

Grinning to himself, Sokka dropped to his knees before the older boy. Zuko whimpered in protest, looking down to Sokka in confusion. Sokka smirked up at him before taking Zuko in his mouth. He thrilled as Zuko's eyes widened for a second before the other boy threw his head back against the tree behind him. He moaned loudly as he gripped Sokka's shoulders in a vice-like grip. Sokka felt his stomach jump at Zuko's reaction. He sucked harshly on Zuko, his hands teasing. Zuko continued to moan incoherently, as his legs began to shake and his breathing grew shallow and more frequent. Sokka sucked harder and faster as Zuko trembled against him.

"Oh God, Sokka!" Zuko cried out as he came, his body wracked by violent shakes.

Sokka smirked, leaning back on his knees. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand before opening his mouth wide to alleviate the ache. He looked up to Zuko, impressed with his results. The older boy was braced against the tree, panting heavily. His face was flushed pink and his brow was still furrowed.

"You ok?" Sokka asked arrogantly.

Zuko looked down at him. He closed his eyes and attempted to regain his composure. He tried to push himself away from the tree but his foot failed to achieve an adequate grip on the forest floor. With a thump he landed in a heap just before Sokka.

Sokka smiled in amusement. Zuko glanced at him and blushed. He began untangling himself from his clothes in an attempt to regain his composure.

Sokka inhaled, wanting to say something to break the tension. Before he could make the attempt, however, Katara's voice rang through the forest.

"SOKKA!" She did not appear impressed.

"Will she ever leave me alone?!" Sokka fumed, looking around for some firewood.

Zuko did not comment as he got to his feet, tying his trousers as he did so. He smoothed his shirt and ran a hand through his hair as Sokka got to his feet, firewood bundled against his chest.

Sokka tapped his fingers against the pile of wood nervously. He felt he needed to say something but could not find the words.

"Sokka, where are you?!" Katara sounded very impatient and so Sokka thought it best to just leave rather than blurt out something stupid. He turned and began making his way back to the campsite.

"Sokka." Zuko called after him softly.

Sokka's heart jumped in fright. He turned back to find Zuko staring at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "What?" He voice caught embarrassingly in his throat.

Zuko's smirked, inclining his head in the direction of Sokka's crotch. "You may want to clean you pants before you go back to everyone."

* * *

_As always reviews greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated and will be reciprocated with the chocolate and cookies._


End file.
